Lazos Familiares
by 1987 Angel
Summary: Tezuka quiere tener un hijo, Atobe ni siquiera quiere escuchar el tema. Que ocurrirá cuando un nuevo integrante llegue a su Familia. Imperial Pair Golden Pair, Silver Pair, y otras YAOI! EL 7ºCAPITULO ES UN EXTRA DE KIRIHARA Yana/kiri
1. Una Vida Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis por desgracia no me pertenece, por que si asi fuera esta serie seria totalmente yaoi, pero los personajes son obra de Konomi Takeshi así que están relativamente a salvo.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi y tal vez lemon, pero solo si me animo, soy pésima en ese ámbito.

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), Golden Pair, Silver Pair, YukiSana

**Notas Autora:** Este es el Primer Fic que publico en esta pagina, en realidad este ya lo he publicado en otra, pero me pareció que como aquí fue donde me inicie en esto de los fanfics (aquí leí mi primer fanfic yaoi) era justo que también lo publicara.

**CAPITULO 1 Una vida Juntos 1ª Parte**

Atobe y Shishido estaban en una tienda de discos. Siempre se juntaban para ir de compras o cuando alguno tenía un problema y necesitaba desahogarse. Y ahí estaban mientras Keigo buscaba un CD

-Como te decía Shishido, Tezuka me sigue planteando el tema cada vez que puede, y todo gracias a Oishi y sus preguntas sobre adopción- Atobe hablaba algo exaltado.

-No es de extrañarse Atobe, ustedes están casados desde hace mas o menos 3 años es natural que se plantee la idea de tener hijos- decía mientras ojeaba una revista.

-Lo se pero…- suspira pesadamente- Te imaginas YO con un Hijo!!-

-Quizás Tezuka debería reconsiderarlo… - se ríe un poco - debe estar loco para permitirte tener un hijo Atobe, no creo que ser papá vaya contigo-

-Mas que eso es complicado y requiere tiempo, Tezuka tiene horarios muy extraños por ser fiscal y siempre que lo llaman no importando la hora debe ir, y yo, soy el que lleva la empresa de mi familia, trabajo todo el día, simplemente no encajaría en nuestras vidas un Hijo.-

-Por suerte Tezuka jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres-

-Si doy gracias a Kami-sama por eso, Ah! Aquí esta- dijo mostrando el CD que tanto buscaba- Podemos irnos ahora-

Ambos fueron a pagar por el CD, y siguieron su camino por el Centro Comercial.

-Y… ¿Qué compraste?- Shishido pregunto mirando de reojo a la bolsa.

-Tango -

-…-

-Por que me miras así, me gusta escucharlo, si Tezuka supiera también lo bailaría, pero Mitsu es perfecto hasta cierto punto- sonreía afectadamente por la cara de Shishido- Mmm, cambiando el tema Ohtori y tú no han pensado adoptar…-

-No, Choutarou esta más dedicado en su carrera como compositor y músico, aun doy gracias de que logre casarme con él-

-Cierto, por lo que he escuchado le ha ido muy bien…- Atobe miro la hora – OK Me voy ya es tarde y Mitsu ya debe estar en el departamento-

-Bueno bye Atobe-

Atobe sin demora fue al estacionamiento donde su bebé lo estaba esperando, un Ferrari rojo, su joyita resaltaba a mas no poder o sea era 100 digna de él. Un lujo… si, pero nada que el no pudiera pagar.

--

Al llegar al subterráneo de su departamento se encontró con la sorpresa de que su amado esposo ya estaba allí, como lo supo fácil, ahí estaba el aburrido automóvil de Tezuka, un Mercedes Benz azul oscuro, bonito pero para Atobe seguía siendo aburrido.

-Ya estoy en casa!- Anuncio una vez paso el umbral de su departamento.

Se quedo parado en seco al percatarse que todo estaba a oscuras menos una mesa que estaba adornada perfectamente con velas y flores, ideal para una cena romántica… o esperen… eso era.

-Bienvenido- dijo Tezuka cuando apareció con dos platos con comida- Llegaste antes de lo previsto, me ayudas-

-Claro- se acerco a Tezuka y lo beso suavemente en los labios.- Y a que se debe todo esto-

-No lo se, solo para matar la rutina un poco-

-Si querías llevarme a la cama podrías haberlo pedido-

-Mmm-

-Voy por las copas-

Terminaron de arreglar la mesa y cenaron silenciosamente dedicándose sutiles miradas. Era un juego lento de seducción y ambos lo sabían. Cada gesto y cada mirada era un estimulante, aun mas con los pies de Atobe frotando las piernas de Tezuka por debajo de la mesa. Una vez terminada la cena, Atobe se levanto para sentarse sobre Tezuka.

-Ya te lo dije si querías…- Tezuka lo interrumpió con un casto beso.

-Me gustan los juegos lentos-

-Querrás decir que te gusta fastidiarme-

-No, a veces es bueno tomarse un poco de tiempo-

-Si pero no siempre-

Atobe comenzó a besar el cuello del ex capitán de Seigaku, mientras meció suavemente sus caderas causando que ambos clamaran por el roce de sus excitados miembros.

-K-Keigo… aquí no- Atobe ni prestaba atención y seguía en su tediosa tarea- Atobe ya te lo dije aquí no!- Tezuka alejo un poco a su confundido esposo que no tardo en reaccionar.

-Pero Tezuka!, estamos casados y nadie va a aparecer de pronto pidiéndonos explicaciones de por que lo estamos haciendo en una silla o en el suelo de nuestro departamento- dijo algo enojado.

Atobe jamás entendió esa tonta regla de Tezuka de "solo hacerlo en la cama", para el ex capitán de Hyotei la cama era un lugar cómodo para hacerlo pero eso no lo hacia el único, además en sus años de pareja habían roto esa regla mas de una vez, no entendía por que siempre Tezuka lo interrumpía cada vez que estaba mas inspirado.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo así-

-No te quejaste cuando lo hicimos sobre mi escritorio el mes pasado, recuerdas- Atobe no pudo evitar sonreír.

XXXX Flash Back XXXX

Habia pasado hace un mes, Tezuka tuvo que hacer un viaje fuera del país por una semana y media, si bien hablaron seguido simplemente no tenerse les hacia mucha falta.

Atobe en un intento desesperado por olvidarse de no tener cerca de su amado esposo, solo se dedico a trabajar y trabajar, cierto día en mitad de la tarde ojeaba unos papeles cuando no se percato que cierta persona entro a su oficina y la cerro con llave.

-Espero que no hayas tenido ninguna reunión importante por que las cancele todas-

Atobe levanto la mirada para encontrarse a su queridísimo Tezuka, se levanto lo mas rápido y corrió para abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente. Tezuka rápidamente los llevo al escritorio voto todo lo que pudo y subió a su sexy pareja sobre este, para después hacer lo mismo. Tuvieron sexo un par de veces, Atobe jamás había visto a su esposo tan… tan… no habían palabras para describirlo, simplemente maravilloso. Una vez se calmaron, recobraron el don de juntar frases coherentes.

-Te extrañe- declaro Tezuka aun sobre Atobe intentando recuperar algo de fuerza

-Claro que lo hiciste- se rió un poco – Se nota que no puedes vivir sin mí-

-Lo admito no tenerte en toda una semana fue mucho para mi y tuve que adelantar mi regreso- Tezuka le dio un suave beso.

Treinta minutos después sin que Tezuka se diera cuenta Atobe cancelo su vuelo, después de todo por quien viajaba ya había regresado.

XXXX Fin Flash Back XXXX

-Eso fue un caso extremo- simplemente declaro Tezuka

-Y no podemos hacer una excepción aquí también-

-No-

Sin mas Tezuka hizo a Atobe levantarse de sus piernas, para después llevarlo ha su habitación mientras se besaban, aunque era algo torpe por que chocaban con muchas cosas solo se detenían para recuperar algo de aire.

El ex-capitán de Seigaku deposito suavemente a su esposo sobre la cama y comenzando a quitarle la camisa.

Solo sus gemidos rompieron el silencio del departamento.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin 1º Capitulo XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Muy bien Primer capitulo listo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Dejen Comentarios Please, tómenlo como una petición de Navidad XD.


	2. Una Vida Juntos 2º Parte

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis por desgracia no me pertenece, por que si así fuera esta serie seria totalmente yaoi, pero los personajes son obra de Konomi Takeshi así que están relativamente a salvo.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi y tal vez lemon, pero solo si me animo, soy pésima en ese ámbito.

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), Golden Pair, Silver Pair, YukiSana

**Notas Autora:** si ya estas aquí, leíste el otro capitulo, gracias por darle una oportunidad, estos dos primeros capítulos son para aclarar un poco el conflicto.

**CAPITULO 2 Una vida Juntos 2ª Parte**

Tezuka Kunimitsu después de haberse graduado de la universidad lo primero que hizo a penas pudo fue contraer nupcias con su amado novio de 5 años, Atobe Keigo.

Muchos se sorprendieron cuando empezaron su relación y aun más cuando después de estar juntos un tiempo considerable (N/A: 5 años no es poco) decidieran casarse.

Claro sus familiares y amigos los apoyaron dándoles su bendición.

Tezuka estudio Derecho tal y como siempre había querido y Atobe estudio Economía, ya que debía llevar la empresa de su familia. Sus sueños de tenis fueron cambiados, ya no querían ser profesionales, nadie supo la razón de eso.

Sus primeros tres años de casados fueron simplemente asombrosos, nada de lo que Tezuka se pudiera quejar, dejando fuera los extravagantes gustos de Atobe, todo estaba bien.

Hasta que ese día llego, Oishi que llevaba dos años de casado con el hiperactivo pelirrojo le pregunto sobre los requisitos para adoptar. Tezuka en sus años de casado jamás pensó en adoptar, pero esa idea rondo su cabeza los siguientes días. Él sabia que uno de sus sueños era llegar a ser padre pero… dada las circunstancias.

Tezuka siempre pensó que Atobe podría llegar a ser una gran padre, muy atento y cariñoso, solo pensar en ello le hacia sonreír, y cada día veía fijamente a familias con sus hijos. Pero también sabia que Atobe se negaría rotundamente.

El día que Tezuka le planteo el tema de adoptar al ex-capitán de Hyotei, este ultimo no lo tomo muy bien, se negó dándole a entender que las cosas no funcionarían con un hijo adoptado, y mucho menos si uno de ellos era el padre pagando para utilizar el vientre de una mujer descocida.

Si bien Tezuka estaba de acuerdo en no pagar por un vientre, siguió insistiendo sobre la adopción intentando doblegar el temple de Atobe sin éxito alguno. Por lo que el ex-capitán de Seigaku decidió no seguir con el tema.

Tezuka pensó que mientras estuvieran juntos era suficiente.

Después del sexo era uno de los momentos que más amaba el hombre de 26 años, ya que tenía la oportunidad de ver dormido a su esposo debido al cansancio de sus recientes actividades, justo como en este momento.

Atobe dormía placidamente después de hacer el amor, era cierto que lo de la cena había sido solo una forma para llevárselo a la cama pero Tezuka jamás se lo diría. Aun debía mantener esa pose de seriedad, mirar a Keigo era hasta relajante, su suave respiración, el cabello algo revuelto pero no menos perfecto, su cuerpo desnudo que solo lo cubría precariamente la sabana blanca que hacia juego con su nívea piel y ese sexy lunar. Todo eso era suficiente para Tezuka acercar sus labios a los otros, para así besar tiernamente a quien desde hace muchos años le robo el corazón. Causando que Atobe comenzara a despertar y corresponder perezosamente el beso.

-Mm... Mitsu…- musito Atobe parpadeando algunas veces para enfocar su mirada.

-Listo para una segunda ronda- dijo Tezuka cuando sonreía mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo del peligris.

-Otra?- le dijo fastidiando- Creo que estas envejeciendo Mitsu-

-Envejeciendo?- Lo miro algo extrañado

-En tus años mozos no habrías dejado que durmiera ni un poco antes de comenzar la segunda ronda-

-Quieres que te demuestre si he envejecido Keigo-

-Por favor- dijo Atobe mientras sus brazos acercaban aun mas el cuerpo de Tezuka.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, y cuando comienzan a acariciarse y mecerse haciendo rozar sus cuerpos desnudos, fue cuando la sinfonía nº 40 de Mozart los interrumpió.

-Tú celular- declaro Atobe con un dejo de enfado en su voz, quien gimió frustrado al perder el peso de Tezuka de su cuerpo.

Tezuka se sento a un lado de la cama tomando el celular que seguía sonando.

-Hola… si… Ok, voy para allá- sin mas colgó para mirar a su esposo.- Keigo debo…-

-Si, ya lo se- se sentó y se acerco para besar a Tezuka

-Perdón, no se cuanto tiempo tendré que estar fuera así que no me esperes-

-Hm-

-Cuando regrese terminaremos lo que empezamos-

-Eso espero- sonrió un poco.

Tezuka se puso su ropa y con un ultimo beso a Atobe se marcho. Siempre era así, siempre que lo llamaran tenia que ir donde se lo digieran, ese era uno de los problemas de ser un fiscal.

--

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos a las afueras de la ciudad, le pasaron el informe. Era un asesinato de una pareja, al parecer sus papeles no estaban muy limpios, ya que tenían algunas reclusiones y denuncias en su contra. Habían sido asesinados a sangre fría.

-Un asesinato a las…- Tezuka miro su reloj- Tres de la mañana… si que tengo suerte, vaya manera de comenzar el día.-

-No mas suerte que la mía Tezuka, fui el primero en llegar-

Tezuka volteo para encontrarse con Sanada Genishirou.

-Tezuka, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Como esta Atobe?-

-Él ha estado bien, aunque algo enfadado por que lo tuve que dejar en casa solo por venir aquí-

-Seiichi esta igual, a veces no entiende que mi trabajo es así-

Sanada Genishirou se convirtió en detective, y rápidamente llego a un cargo muy importante.

-Si estas aquí tú llevaras el caso-

-Si, así es-

-Volviendo al tema Sanada, que me dices sobre el caso-

-Aparentemente fue un ajuste de cuentas, se aseguraron de hacer bien el trabajo, en realidad no hemos encontrado muchas pistas, pero encontramos un diario de vida, la mujer relata lo que le ha pasado en los últimos 9 meses, al parecer se estaban escondiendo-

-¿Quién hizo la denuncia?-

-Unos ancianos que viven un poco más allá escucharon los disparos, ninguno se atrevió a salir, pero por lo menos nos llamaron-

-Así que no hay testigos-

-Exacto-

-Bueno formalizare la denuncia, mas tarde me puedes enviar los demás antecedentes del caso- Tezuka ya se iba cuando es detenido por Sanada.

-En realidad aun queda algo Tezuka-

-Si?…-

-Cuando llegue al encontrar los dos cuerpos sin vida, escuche un llanto, era muy suave, provenía de un armario en otra habitación, al llegar allí me encontré a… un bebe-

-¿Su hijo?

-No lo se, no hay registro de que ellos hayan tenido un hijo-

-¿Un secuestro?- 

-Al parecer no, por lo que leí en el diario de vida, ella relata como su pareja la ayudo en el parto y los días siguientes, también cuenta que por precaución no lo registraron, pero no estoy seguro, así que le dije a Renji que le hiciera pruebas de ADN para confirmar si eran sus verdaderos padres-

-Entiendo, quieres que regularice su situación…-

-Si, así es. Ahora el bebe esta en el hospital, le están haciendo un chequeo rutinario para cerciorarse de que esta en buen estado.- Mira hacia la casa- Te recomiendo que veas ahora la escena del crimen-

-¿Aun están sus cuerpos ahí?- pregunta dudoso.

-No, ya se los llevaron, pero la sangre aun esta por todos lados si te preocupa- sonríe un poco.

-No, no hay problema con la sangre-

Estuvieron una hora en la escena del crimen mientras Sanada le explicaba como estaba todo al llegar, en donde encontró a las victimas y al Bebé.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- declaro Sanada- pero aun así dejare algunos hombres a vigilar, quizás con la luz del día se pueda encontrar algo mas-

-Hm-

-Si quieres leer algo del diario ven conmigo de seguro será la mejor pista en este caso-

-Esta bien, en donde esta-

-Lo envié a las oficinas solo unos minutos antes de que llegaras, pero no habrá problema.- Sanada miro unos instantes el automóvil de Tezuka- Y al parecer te tendré que llevar-

Tezuka levanto un ceja extrañado ante el comentario- Traje mi auto-

-Si, pero al parecer no podrás usarlo- dijo apuntando al automóvil que tenia dos neumáticos sin aire- Definitivamente al parecer eres tu el de la suerte hoy Tezuka-

-Genial, solo tengo un repuesto-

-No te preocupes Tezuka, le diré a uno de mis hombres que se asegure de arreglar el auto y devolverlo a tu departamento sano y salvo-

-Gracias- dijo desganado

-No importa-

Después de entregarles las llaves a uno de sus hombres, Sanada y Tezuka fueron a las oficinas donde trabajaba el ex-subcapitan de Rikki Dai.

-Aquí esta, puedes leerlo si te pones los guantes-

-Si, ya se la rutina-

-Solo me aseguraba- sonrió un poco antes de dejar solo a Tezuka.

Tezuka leyó y leyó, la mujer contaba muchas cosas, algunas importantes y otras no, jamás en todas esas paginas nombro quien los perseguía, ni tampoco el nombre de su hijo a quien solo llamaba _mi bebito_, por lo menos si tenia la fecha de nacimiento, el bebé solo tenia 5 meses y 2 días, según sus cuentas.

-Listo?- Sanada reapareció con una taza de café- Ten, te vez cansado-

Recibió el café -Gracias-

-Y encontraste algo interesante-

-Nada que valga la pena, pero hay cosas rescatables, como la edad del bebe-

-Hm-

-¿Ya tienen los resultados de las pruebas de ADN?-

-No pero no demoraran, le dije a Renji que eran urgentes- mira por la ventana- Las siete de la mañana, como pasa la hora, iré al hospital, ¿Vienes?-

-EH? No lo se le dije a Kei…-

-Estoy seguro que Atobe desde hace mucho que dejo de esperarte, además pronto estarán los resultados-

-Supongo que tienes razón, Bueno, te acompaño-

Al llegar al hospital Tezuka espero en la cafetería, mientras Sanada recibia el informe de la enfermera a cargo.

-El bebe se encuentra en perfecto estado, pero hay un problema-

-UH? ¿Cual?-

-Al parecer en ningún Hogar para menores hay cupos para Bebes y ciertamente en el hospital no se puede quedar, no tenemos el personal suficiente…-

-Entiendo… veré lo que puedo hacer – finalizo algo preocupado mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería, de pronto sono su celular, contesto siguiendo su camino- Si?...-

-Confirmado, eran sus padres-

-OH... Estas seguro Renji-

-100 Seguro Sanada-

-Le informare a Tezuka para que inicie los tramites-

-Bueno, Adios-

-Adios-

Sanada colgó y una vez llego a la mesa donde estaba Tezuka se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla libre.

-¿Algo Malo?- Pregunto algo preocupado

-Todo bien con la salud del bebé pero confirmamos que eran sus verdaderos padres…-

-Apenas pueda comenzare los trámites-

-Gracias- cuando se percato que Tezuka se levantaba para irse- Tezuka!-

-EH? Si que ocurre-

-Se que esto es repentino pero… -

**XXXXXXXXX Fin 2º Capitulo XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Como ya mencione, este fic esta en otra pagina, y va un capitulo adelantado. Por eso quizás aparezcan capítulos especiales donde aparezcan los demás personajes, por petición de los otros lectores.

Ya tengo una aparición especial de Kirihara y otra de Fuji.

Bueno, si quisieran saber de alguien, díganmelo, quizás pueda hacer referencia de ellos, se donde se encuentran todos los muchachos, aunque la petición de Kirihara me tomo por sorpresa (XD se me había olvidado) pude introducirlo satisfactoriamente a la historia.

Gracias por leer, y te lo agradecería aun mas si me dejaras un comentarios… no pido mucho cierto…


	3. Un bebe para cuidar

**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece…. ****Aun XD!!!!**

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste XD **

**3º Capitulo Un bebe para cuidar**

Los rayos del sol ya estaban siendo bastantes molestos y después de dar algunas vueltas en la cama y percatarse que su amado esposo aun no llegaba, se le quitaron todas las ganas de seguir ahi, giro un poco para mirar el reloj.

Las 9:00 de la mañana.

Ya no había ido a trabajar, así que aviso que no iría a la oficina en todo el día, uno de los beneficios de ser el jefe era que nadie le pedía explicaciones.

Perezosamente se ducho y se puso una camisa manga corta azul con un pantalón de tela negro, ropa simple, para un día simple, cuando salía de su habitación, se encontró cara a cara con Tezuka quien por la cara que traía había trabajado mucho.

Con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, abrazo a Tezuka- Mitsu, regresaste, tarde, pero regresaste- lo beso siendo correspondido rápidamente.

-Eso parece…-

-Ven te preparare algo para comer- Atobe ya había tomado la mano de Tezuka y lo llevaba a la cocina.

Tezuka se detuvo haciendo que Atobe se girara extrañado -Keigo… hay algo que necesito decirte-

-Si?-

-Ven conmigo- esta vez Tezuka lo llevo hasta que estaban en el living de la casa.

Sin comprender por que Tezuka se había callado, Atobe miro por todos lados hasta que su mirada se poso en algo blanco que estaba sobre su sillón de cuero. Era ropa o una manta, el ex-capitan de Hyotei no estaba seguro, estrecho un poco los ojos fijando su mirada en ese… pequeño… bulto… que respiraba…

-HM!!!!- Antes de que pudiera gritar como nunca en su vida, Tezuka lo evito gracias a sus reflejos, ya que logro poner su mano en la boca de Atobe amortiguando el grito.

-Keigo, lo despertaras- dijo reprendiendo levemente- Te soltare pero no vayas a gritar- lo soltó y Atobe no tardo en enviarle una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué es eso?- Protesto murmurando

-Un bebé- respondió con desgano

-Y que hace un bebe en nuestro departamento- dijo con una sonrisa 100 falsa.

-Keigo… es del caso en que estoy, no podían tenerlo en ningún hogar para menores, en el hospital no había personal y Sanada…-

Atobe lo interrumpió- Un momento, ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto Sanada? –volvió a molestarse subiendo un poco la voz.

-Me pidió que veláramos por el Bebé mientras encuentran a algún familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de él, intente negarme pero Keigo, el pequeño perdió a sus padres y pensé que podrías entender…-

-O si entiendo- dijo sarcásticamente- Y esa cosa tiene nombre-

-Bebé, Keigo, es un bebé, no en realidad no sabemos su nombre, quizás ambos podríamos pensar uno-

-¿Podríamos? Eso me suena a muchos Mitsu!- intentando subir un poco la voz.- Por que Sanada no se quedo con el "bebé"-

-Sanada trabaja todo el día y Yukimura no puede, recuerda que tiene reposo por el pequeño accidente que le ocurrió en las escaleras, no puede hacerse cargo de él-

-Y que te hace pensar que nosotros si-

-Keigo, solo te pido esto-

Atobe pensó un poco, viendo la esperanza en los ojos de Tezuka- No y es mi ultima palabra, busca algo Mitsu, pero no nos podemos hacer cargo de un bebé de la noche a la mañana-

-Ok le avisare a Sanada, quizás puedan hacerle un cupo en algún lugar- dijo algo resignado

-Perdón, pero me tienes que entender…- dijo sintiéndose un poco mal.

-Si, te entiendo- lo abraza, lo que lo hace sentir aun peor. Mozart nuevamente los interrumpe.

Tezuka contesta el celular antes de que el bebé se despertara por el ruido. - Si… ¿ahora?... no puede esperar… estoy algo ocupado… si, si se… voy para allá- finalizo y miro a su esposo con un brillo de culpabilidad.

Atobe se dio cuenta de la razón, poniendo cara de terror- Oh no Mitsu, no me dejaras con esa cosa solo- dijo apuntando al durmiente bebé.

-Keigo ya te dije que no es una cosa, no te preocupes volveré lo antes posible, lo mas seguro es que duerma el tiempo entero, cuando regrese veré donde lo llevaremos pero por ahora tendrás que cuidarlo, hay un biberón listo en su bolso, hay pañales y todo lo que necesitas-

-No No No NO!- Atobe veía horrorizado como Tezuka tomaba su saco y las llaves de su auto. –TEZUKA!- murmuro suplicando lo mas fuerte que podía, quería gritar pero no podía permitirse el lujo de despertar a _esa _cosa.

-Keigo…- lo miro directamente a los ojos- Recuerdas eso de estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, eso se aplica en estos casos – con un beso casto dejo a el ex-capitán estático en su lugar, no creyendo que quien mas amaba lo había dejado con… _eso._

Atobe había perdido el apetito, y con suerte estaba comiendo una manzana, él sabia que no era bueno andar con el estomago vacío, pero lo que le había hecho Tezuka no tenia perdón.

Por suerte, la cosa… digo el bebé, tal y como lo predijo Tezuka dormía placidamente. Atobe lo miraba sentado en una silla lejos, debía cuidarlo pero eso no significaba que debía estar cerca, por lo menos desde donde estaba se notaba que aun respiraba, eso era algo.

Hasta que noto unos pequeños quejidos y movimientos, era definitivo la cosa estaba despertando y no había ningún sirviente a quien enviar.

Algo dudoso Atobe se acerco, el bebé poco a poco abría sus ojitos, y el ex-capitán de Hyotei tenia que reconocer que era… lindo, su cabello era algo parecido al de Tezuka pero mas claro, y sus ojitos eran de un color azul muy cautivante, lleno de vida. Le quito la manta que lo cubría y lo tomo en brazos. El Bebé lo miraba fijamente como intentando reconocerlo.

-OK… ya despertaste… Ahora que…- Atobe no sabia que hacer, tendría hambre, querría seguir durmiendo, un cambio de pañal… eran algunas de las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza- ¿Qué hago contigo?…- lo seguía mirando.-Necesito ayuda, no puedo hacerlo solo- se levanto con el bebé entre sus brazos, tomo el bolso y su manta, después se dirigió al ascensor.

-Muy bien vamos por ayuda, estoy seguro que hace unos dos años aprobé un presupuesto para una guardería en el edificio de mi empresa, estoy seguro que querrán cuidarte ahí-

Al llegar al estacionamiento y quitarle la alarma a su Ferrari se percato de cierto detalle.

No podía sentar o acostar en uno de sus asientos al Bebé, eso seria peligroso, podría llevarlo en brazos mientras conducía pero dudaba mucho que las leyes de transito permitieran eso. Caminar definitivamente no era una opción

-Ok, de vuelta al ascensor Bebé- Tarareaba una canción mientras esperaba, el bebé no dejaba de mirarlo, y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.- Llegamos- golpea la puerta de enfrente de su departamento.

No se hizo esperar respuesta, rápidamente apareció una mujer de unos 35 años- Atobe-san, Oh! Y ese Bebé, no me digas Tezuka-san y tu se decidieron por fin adoptar, es adorable!!!-

No queriendo darle explicaciones a su enérgica vecina fue directo al grano- Nomura-san tendrás aun esa cosa para llevar Bebes en los autos, por que realmente necesito uno-

-Claro que tengo, espera un momento-

La mujer desapareció unos instantes y apareció con el objeto en cuestión. Ella se ofreció a ayudarlo a instalarlo en el automóvil de Atobe, después que le explico todo, Atobe acomodo en su lugar al Bebé que poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos.

-Oh? Al parecer va a seguir durmiendo- dijo algo aliviado, eso le daría tiempo. –Gracias Nomura-san.-

-No te preocupes-

Se subió a su Ferrari, y mas cauto de lo normal manejo hacia su empresa, debia encontrar a alguien quien cuidara al bebé.

Después de pedir indicaciones por fin pudo encontrar el sector de la empresa donde se encontraba la guardería, el bebé se despertó por el movimiento, pero lo único que hacia era mirar con fascinación al ex-capitán de Hyotei.

-Atobe-sama!!- una de las empleadas lo reconoció al instante.

-Eh… - miro la placa que tenia la mujer – Matsura-san, ¿usted esta a cargo aquí?-

-Si, si señor-

-¿Pueden cuidar a este bebé aquí?-

La mujer observo al infante que estaba tranquilo entre los brazos de su jefe- Creo que es muy pequeño para dejarlo aquí Atobe-sama-

-Hay un límite de edad acaso-

-Si señor no se pueden dejar bebés tan pequeños, aunque sea suyo, podría poner en problemas a la empresa por permitirlo-

-Entiendo, pero no lo dejare solo pero pueden verlo, estoy seguro que lo harán mejor que yo-

-Supongo que si-

Atobe se acerco a la mujer y le entrego al bebé que al perder el contacto con Ore-sama, comenzó a hacer un pucherito para después arrugar su frente y comenzó a llorar-gritar en grandes proporciones.

-Puede hacerlo callar!!- Atobe no sabia que tenia esa capacidad pulmonar el pequeñito- Eso puede considerarlo una orden!!!-

-Pero Atobe-sama, al parecer no le agrado- la mujer mecía al pequeñito intentando tranquilizarlo sin poder lograrlo- Quizás deba volver a tomarlo en sus brazos señor-

Atobe algo dudoso de tenerlo de nuevo lo recibió, a pesar de que siguió llorando comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco.

-Ve señor, usted le agrada- la mujer le sonrio- No sabia que tenia un hijo, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-No, no es mi hijo… - Atobe miro un poco al bebe y después se puso a pensar, no podría llamarlo bebé o cosa, por lo menos debería tener un nombre- solo estoy a cargo de él por un tiempo, su nombre es… eh… Keikun, si ese es su nombre-

-Que lindo nombre!-

Atobe sonrió un poco, si era un lindo nombre y eso que estaba bajo presión, pero parecía perfecto, y aun mas cuando el bebé también sonrió unos instantes. De pronto Ore-sama sintió un olor digno de una cloaca y que provenía del pequeñito Keikun. La primera reacción del ex-capitán de Hyotei fue alejar al infante de su cuerpo.

-O por Kami-sama es asqueroso-

Matsura sonrió algo nerviosa- Al parecer Keikun-sama necesita un cambio de pañal.-

-¿puede hacerlo usted?, yo me niego- declaro Atobe.

-Pero señor si usted quiere yo le explico como hacerlo, por que si tendrá que cuidarlo usted tendrá que aprender- dijo algo nerviosa no sabiendo que reacción recibiría de su Jefe

-Supongo que tiene razón…- dijo con desgano

La mujer le explico como debía hacerlo, Atobe estaba algo dudoso y hasta con ganas de vomitar, después de sudar como loco y con algo de náuseas termino con el cambio de pañal y se dio cuenta que no era tan malo, pero eso no significo que no se lavara unas 10 veces las manos después de la tediosa labor. Keikun comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Matsura le recomendó que le diera el biberón.

-Al parecer si tenia hambre- Atobe se rió a como Keikun se alimentaba.

-Señor, tome- le entrego una nota.- Están las indicaciones de lo que necesitara para el bebé, también escribí como prepararle la leche-

-Gracias, estoy seguro que será de gran ayuda-

Cuando Keikun termino su biberón comenzó a dormirse nuevamente, Atobe lo arrullo ayudando en el proceso. La señora Matsura le preparo otro biberón, si es que necesitaba otro. Después de darle las gracias de nuevo a Matsura, Atobe recogió las cosas del Bebé y se dirigió a el estacionamiento, habían muchas cosas que hacer aun.

**XXXXX Fin Capitulo 3º XXXXXX**

**OO ¿Termino? XD, nop por que continua en el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews porfa, siempre son bien recibidos y gracias por los que ya han dejado**** alguno!!!! **


	4. Un bebe para cuidar 2º Parte

**PRINCIPE DEL TENIS NO ME PERTENECE, PERO USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA DIVERTIRME!!!!**

**Notas de Autora:** no tengo excusas que valgan para no haber actualizado antes, pues aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten

CAPITULO 4º Una vida juntos 2º Parte

Atobe agradecía que Keikun siguiera dormido, podría ser dañado sicológicamente si veía esto, ni él siquiera supo como se le ocurrió llegar a esa oficina llena de tonos púrpuras y violetas, bueno en realidad Ore-sama si sabia, que justamente su decorador de interiores desapareciera del país era una de las razones y la otra era que no tenia ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para buscar a alguien mas y no tubo otra opción que venir aquí, uno de los decoradores mas extravagantes del mercado, Mizuki Hajime.

No mejoro nada cuando el susodicho llego vestido con una camisa púrpura con una rosa gigante estampada en el centro. Seguía dando gracias a Kami-sama que el bebé no estaba apreciando esa abominación.

-Atobe…- ronroneo Mizuki cuando se sentó tras el escritorio en su silla de cuero… violeta-No me digas que es el ultimo grito de la moda traer un bebé a cuestas, definitivamente prefiero los abrigos de pieles-

-Aprecio tu sentido del humor Mizuki pero no vine a escuchar tus chistes- Ore-sama tenia paciencia pero con Mizuki ni hablar.- Necesito que decores una habitación de mi departamento-

-¿Tu departamento?…- una sonrisa afectada se formo en los labios de Mizuki, el siempre había querido conocer la decoración que había escogido Ore-sama para su nido de amor, a pesar de todos su intentos ni siquiera pudo llegar al piso en que se encontraba.- Y específicamente que lugar…-

-No te hagas ilusiones Mizuki, es una habitación que no utilizamos pero quedaría perfecta para Keikun-

-¿Keikun?-

-El bebé- dijo fastidiado

-Quieres que decore una habitación para el Bebé- dijo con cara de horror, el quería entrar a la habitación de la feliz pareja.

-Eras mi última opción-

-Gracias por la confianza- saco una carpeta- muy bien aquí tengo algunos modelos que yo mismo he diseñado, son muy vanguardistas-

-Son… púrpura-

-Si ese color es fascinante cierto-

-Podría ser pero en realidad esperaba algo más tradicional, como blanco y celeste-

-Pero eso es muy aburrido- reclamo Mizuki

-Eso es lo que quiero- Atobe formo una de sus sonrisas afectadas- Además es un niño, quiero todos los muebles de color blanco, sin excepción y las paredes de un color de un celeste pastel con estrellitas en algunas partes, no por todos lados, la alfombra también tiene que ser blanca al igual que el techo, las cortinas mmm… bueno las cortinas las ves tú, pero intenta que no desentonen-

-Atobe para que viniste si tu pensaste en todo, no me necesitas para decorar la habitación- dijo algo enfadado

-Oh! Claro que te necesito, tu serás el que lleve todo y lo decore tal y como te dije, te pagare bien no te preocupes-

-Y para cuando lo quieres, en un par de días, la próxima semana- dijo mirando su agenda.

-Hoy en la tarde-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Muy bien me retiro, vas a mi departamento el conserje lo abrirá y te dirá donde esta la habitación, no te preocupes le dije que te vigilara y que no te dejara solo ni un instante, te recomiendo que no lo hagas enfadar estoy seguro que antes de ser conserje era un yakuza, tiene ordenes expresas de no dejarte entrar a cualquier otra habitación- Atobe se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Keikun- Gracias por tu tiempo Mizuki y espero que hagas un buen trabajo, la elección de los muebles te lo dejo a ti, se que tienes un buen gusto, adiós- sin mas Atobe se fue sonriendo triunfalmente, la cara de Mizuki valía esa tortura.

Atobe siempre había pensado que los carritos que tienen asientos especiales para bebes en los supermercados eran tontos, pero ahora tenia que reconocer que era gran un invento. Keikun lo tenía en el rango de vista desde que despertó y parecía feliz con el paseo. El ex-capitán de Hyotei no estaba acostumbrado a ir al supermercado, en realidad jamás había entrado a uno hasta el día que fue arrastrado literalmente por Tezuka a ese lugar, pero hoy no era un día normal, así que compro todo lo que estaba en la lista y alguna que otra cosita para él, después de todo solo había comido una manzana y de eso ya había pasado bastante rato.

-Keikun…- Atobe suspiro.

Ya había terminado las compras y las había guardado todo en su auto, decidió pasear un poco a pie, hasta que al poco andar llego al centro comercial, y pronto recordó que debía comprar una de esas sillas para llevar a Keikun en el automóvil, después de todo la que había estado usando era de su vecina.

No pudo llegar a la sección de seguridad… ya que se encontró con otra…

-Fascinante…- murmuro sorprendido.

Había una cantidad inimaginable de ropa para bebé, de todos los tamaños y colores. Atobe comenzó a temblar, esto era… ese… impulso… de comprar todo lo que estuviera a su paso… y todo era tan Kawaii que Keikun se vería divino. Keikun lanzo una risita que lo saco de su deslumbramiento.

-No creo que algo de ropa te haga mal, cierto- le hablo al bebé que solo se limito a reír un poco mas.- Además no puedes estar solo con la ropa que tienes puesta…-

-Puedo ayudarlo señor- pregunto un amable vendedor.

-Si, acompáñeme-

El pobre vendedor después de unos minutos parecía burro de carga por la cantidad de ropa que estaba comprando.

-Llevara todo esto señor- dijo algo desesperado en que no se cayera todo lo que tenia en sus brazos.

-Si, pero aun no termino, donde esta el calzado para bebes y accesorios uhm también juguetes-

-Un poco mas allá- ya ni siquiera podía maniobrar bien sus pasos.

Después de escoger algunas cosas y uno que otro juguete que le llamo la atención.

-Listo!- exclamo feliz, siempre era bueno cuando hacia una buena compra.

-Llevare todo esto para que pague- dijo el abrumado vendedor mientras otro le ayudaba con las demás cosas.

-Que bebé tan bonito!!!- exclamo una anciana que pasaba por ahí- Tan bonito como el padre- dijo mirando a Atobe y al Bebé

-Gracias- Atobe sonrió y extrañamente no rectifico a la señora

-Es adorable!- la señora parecía fascinada con Keikun- De seguro cuando crezca será muy popular –

Atobe simplemente le siguió sonriendo a la señora, hasta que ella se despidió del bebé y se fue.

-Bien Keikun, creo que es hora de ir a velar por tu seguridad- cuando iba a pagar por las cosas, Keikun empezó a hacer un pucherito, Atobe comprendió que eso hacia antes de ponerse a llorar.- Tranquilo- Atobe lo meció un poco lo que logro tranquilizarlo al instante en que regreso el vendedor.

-Ya esta todo esta listo solo tiene que ir a pagar-

-Gracias, eh… puede sostener al bebé unos instantes creo que tiene

Hambre-

-Claro- El vendedor puso su mejor sonrisa al recibir al bebé y el llanto de Keikun no se hizo esperar. –Señor al parecer no le gusto el cambio-

-Al parecer- Atobe volvió a recibir al bebé dándole su biberón al instante- Solo tenia hambre… ya esta…- Atobe miro a la pared detrás del vendedor- Tienes una talla para Keikun de eso- Apunto como pudo al traje.

-EH?…- miro un poco extrañado- si creo que si…-

-Entonces también quiero uno y por favor el que esta al lado también, creo que es un pijama cierto-

-Si, lo es-

Después que le consiguieron lo que había pedido, pago por todo lo que compro para después ir a buscar una silla para bebe, al encontrar una que satisficiera sus gustos, y una que otra cosa más, pidió que le llevaran todo a su casa hoy mismo, le aseguraron que todo estaría allí.

Una vez en el auto, Keikun se volvió a quedar dormido mientras Atobe conducía hacia su departamento, había sido un largo día pero no tan desastroso como había pensado, hasta le agradaba el pequeñito, después de todo quizás la idea de adoptar un hijo no era tan mala.

El bebé era algo extraño, bueno nada sobre que preocuparse, pero a Atobe le llamaba la atención que Keikun se diera con él tan naturalmente, después de todo el también era un desconocido

Atobe le sonrió unos instantes al bebé.

-Keikun…ya pronto llegaremos a casa-

XXXXXXX Fin Capitulo 4º XXXXXXX

Muy bien espero que les haya gustado y hasta el proximo capitulo

OH!! Dejen comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**NOTAS DE LA DESAPARECIDA AUTORA**: No dire mucho, solo disculpen la tardanza, lo que ocurrió, y no es una excusa, es que cuando publique este fic tenia un proyecto de rol en otra pagina pero ahora que lo deje tengo mas tiempo, pero mas tiempo entre comillas ya que debo estudiar… estudiar y estudiar… por lo que el fic NO QUIERO PERDERTE tengo que transcribirlo ya que esta en un cuaderno…

Encomiéndense a Kami-sama (yo también lo haré) para que mi family me regale un notebook dentro de estas semanas (sera mi cumple XD) lo que me permitiría avanzar mas rápido en mis fics que tan olvidados los tenia…

Ah y para terminar no recordaba la contraseña… así que después de un poco de pelea logre recordarla (solo fue suerte) por lo que espero actualizar muy pronto en esta pagina, ya que no lo haré por ahora en amor-yaoi XD

Gracias por sus reviews… que gracias a ellos me dan ánimos para continuar xd y recordar que tengo historias inconclusas

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sep aunque no lo crean, pero los personajes son obra de Konomi Takeshi, yo solo los utilizo para fines benéficos para las fans del yaoi XD.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi y tal vez lemon.

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), Golden Pair, Silver Pair, YukiSana

**Capitulo 5 **

Tezuka se sentía realmente mal, primero había llegado con un bebé a su casa sin consultarlo primero a su esposo, después tuvo que dejarlo solo por unos momentos que se convirtieron en horas. Y ahora por su culpa Atobe jamás volvería a permitir que la palabra adopción fuera dicha nuevamente, quizás hasta lo quería matar.

Así que cuando llego al departamento a una hora no muy decente estaba listo hasta para enfrentarse a la palabra DIVORCIO. Tendría que tener mucha paciencia y dejar que Atobe liberara toda su ira y quizás cuando terminara aun podrían seguir juntos.

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

Pero al entrar a su departamento lo recibió una pacífica calma, se sintió algo extraño, rápidamente fue a su habitación, para darse cuenta que no había rastros de Atobe.

Quizás ya lo había abandonado y él ni enterado estaba.

O tal vez…

Tendría que representar a su esposo en la corte por infanticidio…

Cuando el tranquilo ex-capitán de Seigaku iba a salir corriendo en busca de su excéntrico esposo fue cuando lo escucho…

Era una de esas melodías de las cajitas musicales.

Era muy suave pero la siguió hasta llegar a la única habitación vacía del departamento y allí estaba, en una cuna de madera a la suave luz de una pequeña lamparita el bebé a su cargo, durmiendo placidamente.

Tezuka sonrió a la tierna imagen y aun más al percatarse que Atobe estaba dormido en una de esas sillas mecedoras en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta estar al lado de su amado esposo despertándolo con un suave beso.

-Keigo…-

-Mitsu?-

-Ssshhh… el bebé esta dormido, ya es tarde, ven – Tezuka lo ayudo a levantarse abrazándolo inmediatamente.

-Espera…- Atobe recobraba un poco de conciencia –¿Keikun aun duerme?-

-¿Keikun?- pregunto extrañado

-El Bebé, tú…- Atobe bostezo- dijiste que debiamos ponerle un nombre y decidí que se llamaría Keikun-

-Oh!... si compraste todo esto…- haciendo alusión a toda la decoración que tenia la habitación, juguetes y ropa que estaba seguro que atiborraban los cajones- quiere decir que nos quedaremos con él-

-Si tú quieres…- dijo recargandose en el pecho de Tezuka

-Claro eso me haria muy feliz- Tezuka sonrio y abrazo mas fuerte a su esposo.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de Keikun que acababa de despertar. Atobe se separo de su esposo y camino hasta la cuna para tomar a Keikun y mecerlo suavemente logrando tranquilizarlo al instante. Tezuka quedo fascinado con la tierna imagen.

-Al parecer alguien necesita un cambio de pañal- Atobe le hablaba el bebé- Quizás también tiene hambre…-

-Iré a preparar su leche-

Atobe levanto un ceja al escuchar eso. –Sabes preparar un biberón, no sabia que eso estaba entre tus talentos- dijo fastidiando sin dejar de mecer al bebé.

-Me enseñaron en el Hospital-

Mientras Tezuka preparaba el biberón, Atobe se encargo de cambiarle el pañal para después llevar a Keikun al living a esperar por su leche.

-Ten…- Tezuka le paso el biberón

-Gracias- Atobe le dio la leche a Keikun que la recibió feliz.

-Te vez divino…-

-Será por que lo soy- Atobe sonrio creído.

-No estoy bromeando, siempre pensé que te verías perfecto como padre- decia mientras acariciaba el cabello del bebé en los brazos de Atobe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara con nosotros?- Atobe pregunto pero al ver la expresión desconcertada de Tezuka acoto- Digo solo por unos días o hasta que nosotros digamos-

-Solo hasta que encuentren a algún familiar que quiera hacerse cargo de él, pero eso puede demorar un tiempo, últimamente los detectives han tenido mucho trabajo. O hasta que tú digas-

-Entiendo, nos quedaremos con Keikun hasta que encuentren a algún familiar- Atobe sonrió y Tezuka lo imito.

Cuando Keikun termino su biberón, Keigo se lo paso a Tezuka quien paseo al pequeñito por todo el departamento, el ex-capitán de Hyotei sonrió al percatarse que el bebé no lloro cuando Tezuka lo tomo.

-Genial ya me estaba preocupando, en todo el día no permitió que alguien aparte de mi lo tomara, y ahora contigo esta de lo mas tranquilo- Atobe sonrió desde el sillón

-En el hospital me dijeron lo mismo al parecer no le gustaba que lo tomaran y cuando yo lo hice ni se inmuto-

Cuando lograron que el bebé volviera a dormirse, Tezuka y Atobe se fueron a su recamara a dormir, ambos estaban muy cansados y en especial Tezuka que no había podido dormir en todo un día.

Tezuka se despertó sintiéndose muy cansado, además algo estaba a su lado y al parecer era Atobe quien tarareaba un canción y también escuchaba una pequeña risita.

-¿Quién es el Bebé, mas hermoso de esta Tierra?- Atobe preguntaba en un ligero tono de voz y se escuchaba esa risita- Será… Keikun?- nuevamente se escucho - o el gran Ore-sama?... esperen Ore-sama ya no es un bebé así que eso deja solamente a KEIKUN- Atobe termino en un tono muy alegre mientras que las risitas se convirtieron en adorables carcajadas.

-¿Keigo?...- Tezuka se puso sus lentes.

-Mitsu! Que bueno que despiertas-

El ex-capitán de Seigaku se sentó en la cama para poder ver mejor. Keikun estaba sentado cerca de él con Atobe al frente.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Temprano para ti, tarde para mi, debo ir ahora mismo a la empresa, como ayer no trabaje debo compensarlo, deje muchos pendientes, además tengo algunas juntas, y en resumidas cuentas estaré muy ocupado-

-Entiendo-

-Eso también quiere decir que te quedaras con Keikun hoy-

-Oh… - Tezuka miro al bebé- No hay problema-

-Muy bien me voy- Atobe se estiro para besar rápidamente a Tezuka en los labios y después besar a Keikun en la frente. – No te preocupes, tienes todo lo que necesitas para cuidarlo, además ya le cambie el pañal y le di su biberón, y sobre la ropa deje un conjunto listo sobre su cuna,- Atobe sonrió afectadamente.- Así no tendrás que preocuparte por hacerlos combinar-

Tezuka solo se limito a gruñir en contestación cuando su esposo salio de la habitación, dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Keikun que seguía mirando hacia la puerta como en espera de que Atobe regresara, después de unos minutos el pequeño bebe comenzó a hacer un pucherito y acto seguido lloro a todo pulmón. Tezuka rápidamente lo tomo entre sus brazos intentando calmarlo, después de un rato de pasearlo por la habitación Keikun comenzó a calmarse.

Tezuka suspiro aliviado- Al parecer te agrada mucho Keigo…-

El bebe sollozo un rato hasta que por fin se calmo. Tezuka lo llevo a la cocina y lo dejo en su silla, mientras él preparaba su desayuno.

Después se cambio ropa y también cambio al bebé con el conjunto que dejo Atobe.

El bebé no parecía tener problemas de estar en su silla mientras lo tuviera en el rango de vista. A Tezuka le parecía muy chistoso como lo seguía con la mirada a todos lados. El ex capitán de Seigaku se sentó en el sillón mientras instalo la silla de Keikun al frente, tomo un libro y comenzó a leer. Al parecer a Keikun le pareció demasiado aburrido mirarlo leer por que comenzó a mirar fascinado sus manitas. Tezuka sonrió un poco y siguió con su lectura.

DING DONG

El repentino sonido saco de su concentración a ambos. Tezuka se levanto a contestar la puerta esperando no demorarse mucho, ya que sabia lo que ocurría con Keikun cuando no tenia a alguien a su lado.

Quedo sin palabras al abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Tezuka!!- Ambos dijieron al unisono.

-Buenos días…-

Tezuka no esperaba encontrarse con Oishi y KIKUMARU!! En la puerta de su departamento, era muy raro que ambos fueran a visitar y mucho mas sin avisar primero. No era que le molestara la visita, pero tener al enérgico pelirrojo en uno de sus pocos días libres no era su mejor idea de pasar un día tranquilo.

-Nya Tezuka no nos haras pasar?- Dijo casi saltando en la anticipación.

-Si… Claro- Tezuka se iba a hacer a un lado cuando se acordo de su pequeñito- Esperen!!-

Oishi se detuvo y lo miro extrañado- ¿Ocurre algo Tezuka?

-Mas o menos…-

-Nya?-

-Estoy cuidando a un bebé durante un tiempo…- TEzuka no pudo terminar por que fue… interrumpido.

-UN BEBÉ AQUÍ!! NYA!!- Eiji termino de decir eso para literalmente empujar a su ex capitan para entrar corriendo en busca del bebé.

-Eiji!!- Oishi regaño mirando asustado cuando Eiji corria por todos lados.

-Oishi…- por su tono de voz Tezuka dejaba muy claro su advertencia, ademas se estaba formando una gran vena – Si no lo detienes yo…-

-Nya aquí esta!!- al pelirrojo le brillaban sus ojitos al estar frente a frente al bebé.

-Eiji, no grites tan cerca del bebé-

-Pero Soushiro…- Eiji inflo sus cachetes para después cruzarse de brazos infantilmente.

Tezuka camino hasta Keikun y lo tomo entre sus brazos, el bebé miraba muy raro a Eiji.

-Y desde cuando tienes un Bebé- pregunto Souchiro acercándose a Tezuka.

-Desde ayer-

-Es muy Kawai!- dijo sonriente Eiji colocándose frente a Oishi para ver mejor. –Yo tambien quiero uno!!- se giro para mirar a Oishi con sus ojitos soñadores.

-Eiji…- Soushiro solo se limito a sonreir y despues mirar a Tezuka.- Eso quiere decir…

-Que lo cuidare hasta que encuentren a un familiar…

Tezuka les explico la situación de Keikun, mientras mantenía alejado al bebé de Eiji que hacia de todo para poder tomarlo en brazos. Después de que Oishi logro mantener a su pelirrojo tranquilo, Tezuka volvió a dejar al bebé en su silla mientras le advertía a Eiji que el Bebe no era uno de sus ositos de felpa.

-Y Atobe esta de acuerdo…-

-Si, al principio se negó pero después cambio de parecer- Tezuka sonrio levemente.

-Quizas esto sea un buen indicio, tal vez ahora si quiera hablar sobre adoptar-

-Yo no estaría muy seguro sobre eso, Keigo es muy especial, y prefiero no anticiparme demasiado-

-Mmm…-

Ambos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que hacia caritas para que Keikun se riera.

-NYA!!- Eiji frunció el ceño al mirar a Tezuka y Oishi- Parece Hijo tuyo Tezuka, ¡¡No sonríe!!-

-Temprano se reía con Keigo- Acoto Tezuka – Quizas no tiene tu mismo sentido del humor-

-Es definitivo NYA!!, algo en este bebé esta mal, tiene el mismo sentido del humor que Atobe!!-

-Eiji…- Oishi sonrio nerviosamente a su novio.

De pronto el celular de Tezuka comenzó a sonar, miro a la pantalla para despues contestar.

-¿Keigo?...-

-_Mitsu… ¿Como van las cosas por allá, todo bien con Keikun?-_

-Todo bajo control… mmm… pensé que estarías muy ocupado-

_-No lo suficientemente ocupado para dejar de llamarte-_

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

_-Estoy en una junta, no aguante más y decidí pedir un pequeño descanso para llamarte.-_

-Hiciste una pausa en una junta simplemente para llamarme- pregunto dudoso y divertido.

_-No es la gran cosa, pero estás seguro que está todo bajo control, por que puedo ir inmediatamente si me necesitas-_

-Ya te lo dije, esta todo bajo control, además Oishi y Kikumaru estan aquí y…-

_-¡Que! Dile a Kikumaru que Keikun no es uno de sus ositos de peluche!!, - Atobe tomo una pausa- Esta decidido, cancelare la junta, la pospondré, llegare ahí lo antes posi…-_

-Keigo, no es necesario que hagas eso, ya se lo advertí a Kikumaru y recuerda que Oishi también esta aquí, - Tezuka suspiro- Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente para posponerlo, no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control-

_-Ok, pero no permitas que se le acerque!! Si me necesitas solo llámame, no importa cuan insignificante sea, solo llámame-_

-Si, Keigo-

_-Adiós, cuídate y un besito para Keikun-_

-Tu también, nos vemos-

Tezuka colgó y sonrió levemente, jamás imagino lo paternal y sobre protector que podía llegar a ser Ore-sama.

XXXXX Fin capitulo 5 XXXXX

Bueno que puedo decir… gracias por leer, este capitulo… es mas como una transición pero realmente no me hallo cómoda escribiendo sobre Tezuka XD

Dejen reviews para esta pobre escritora que espera que nadie se entere de su cumpleaños (excepto su family) por que quizás desaparezca XD o sea misteriosamente raptada por los ovnis XD (mis amigas buscan una excusa para salir de carrete y que mejor que un cumple…)


	6. No todo es felicidad

Muchas gracias por los reviews XD siempre me hacen sonreír… e increíblemente son los que me acuerdan de actualizar

**Muchas gracias por los reviews XD siempre me hacen sonreír… e increíblemente son los que me acuerdan de actualizar**

**Hace tiempo exclame a los 4 vientos que si querían saber de algún personaje en este universo de Prince of Tennis me lo dijeran y yo lo incluía por que les había pensado un futuro a la mayoría de los personajes ¬¬ me pidieron que contara la vida de Kirihara Akaya XD y adivinen fue al único que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta y eso que es mi niño de los ojos verde (me.declaro.fanatica.de.personajes.de.ojos.verdes.XD) Pero increíblemente a pesar de no tenerlo en cuenta la inspiración me llego y gracias a eso cree mas personajes y un EXTRA XD (toy feliz) por eso debí readecuar este capi **

**Por lo que el siguiente capi sera un EXTRA DE KIRIHARA XD**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sep aunque no lo crean, pero los personajes son obra de Konomi Takeshi, yo solo los utilizo para fines benéficos para las fans del yaoi XD.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi y tal vez lemon.

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), Golden Pair, Silver Pair, YukiSana

**CAPITULO 6 "NO TODO ES FELICIDAD"**

-Ves nada malo paso, Eiji no le hizo nada- decía Tezuka sonriendo mientras veía a su esposo cargando al bebe que parecía feliz con su regreso.

-Como se porto Keikun?-

-Bien… pensé que me costaría mas pero es un buen bebé-

Atobe miro con ternura cuando Keikun dio un gran bostezo y comenzó a pestañear con dificultad. Keigo lo llevo a su habitación y lo recostó en su cunita, después prendió el monitor y se lo llevo donde estaba Tezuka.

Ambos se besaron amorosamente- Los extrañe- Atobe dijo aun abrazado de su esposo

-No te fuiste por tanto tiempo-

-Pero aun así los extrañe-

Tezuka sonrió y comenzó a bajar su mano hasta darle un apretón al trasero de Atobe haciéndolo casi saltar de la sorpresa- Aun tenemos algo pendiente…-

Atobe sonrió afectadamente- que puedo decir Mitsu, pensé que se te había olvidado-

-No con un esposo tan sexy- Tezuka le mordisqueo la oreja- Eres perfecto…-

-Mmm creo que tendré que darte puntos extras- ronroneo – Es raro que me digas tantos halagos así como así-

-Dejémoslo en que yo también te extrañe-

Atobe sonrió y guió a Tezuka a su habitación.

-No crees que despertaremos a Keikun-

-Ni siquiera nos escuchara -

-Mmm… y en caso que despierte tenemos el monitor para percatarnos…- Atobe sonrió afectadamente- eso quiere decir que tenemos el campo libre-

-Supongo que si-

Ambos cayeron en la cama, abrazados y riéndose, hasta que su habitación se lleno de gemidos… y frases incoherentes.

XXXXXX

Un extraño sonido hizo que Atobe volviera a sus sentidos, se sentía exhausto por sus actividades anteriores, después de intentar ignorarlo recordó cierto detalle… tenia un bebé en su casa!.

Se levanto rápidamente buscando el monitor que en su ajetreo pasado había quedado debajo de sus ropas, además no debía localizarlo sabia de donde provenían. Fue a la habitación de Keikun y allí estaba él, llorando levemente, parecía también cansado, Atobe lo cargo y lo paseo por la habitación intentando calmarlo.

-Ya paso… shhh- Le cambio el pañal y fue por un biberón, Keikun lo tomo sin problemas- Debes haber llorado mucho…Perdón- Lo abrazo mas meciéndolo, después le canto una canción de cuna y poco a poco el pequeño Keikun concilio el sueño. –Buenas noches Keikun- Lo beso en la frente para después recostarlo en su cuna.

Atobe llego a su habitación y barajo por toda esta buscando y encontrando el monitor, le subió un poco el volumen y lo puso en su mesa de noche, se recostó y rápidamente se quedo dormido.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Keigo… Amor despierta- Tezuka lo remeció un poco intentando alguna reacción- Si no te levantas llegaras tarde a tu oficina- Tezuka frunció el ceño meciéndolo mas bruscamente- Atobe!-

Atobe gruño intentando envolverse mas entre los cobertores, lo que su impaciente esposo no lo permitió.

-Quiero dormir!!- gruño medio inconsciente

-Atobe- pronuncio fuertemente intentando ser paciente

-Ya dejame en paz Gen-chan… estoy cansado-

Tezuka abrió extensamente los ojos para después estrechándolos en una evidente muestra de furia, tomo la muñeca de Atobe bruscamente- Atobe!-

-…Tezuka?...- pestañea un poco por fin estando conciente hizo una mueca de dolor por la presión que recibía su muñeca derecha por parte de Tezuka- … ¿Qué pasa?...-

-Que crees que me pasa, intento despertarte y tu me llamas a Sanada entre tu sueño!!-

Atobe miro perplejo a su furioso esposo-Que requerí a Genishirou en mi sueño-

-Dijiste: "Ya déjame en paz Gen-chan, estoy cansado"!! Que has estado haciendo Atobe, acaso te acuestas con Sanada-

Atobe frunció el ceño- Como puedes pensar eso, si dije eso será por cualquier cosa, quizás no fuiste demasiado sutil, mientras estábamos en el campamento de entrenamiento de Sembatsu cuando teníamos 14 años él siempre me despertaría de muy mala manera, quizás lo dije inconscientemente pero eso no quiere decir nada!!-

-Y quieres que te crea!

-No entiendo esa fijación que tienes con Genishirou, jamás ha pasado nada entre nosotros, excepto ese beso accidental en la preparatoria, pero como dije fue un accidente y solo un roce yo pienso que eso no cuenta como un beso!!-

-Aun no me convences

-Pues me tiene sin cuidado, acaso yo te digo algo por que te acostaste con Fuji durante toda la preparatoria, es un hecho bien conocido de que su relación paso de inocentes besos Tezuka

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Fuji, eso es tiempo pasado!!-

-Pues entonces te puedo asegurar que yo solo he estado contigo- Atobe lo miro fijamente- Si descartamos 2 o 3 muchachas en la preparatoria, tu eres el único que ha estado conmigo sexualmente hablando y por ende… - Atobe suavizo su mirada- el único hombre en mi vida, no debes ponerte así si por que intentas despertarme digo el nombre de Genishirou… eso no quiere decir nada… yo siempre se que cuando despierto quien estará a mi lado eres tú… te amo demasiado como para engañarte-

Tezuka se calmo un poco- Perdón creo que me segué por los celos,- se le acerco y lo beso suavemente- tu eres solo mío-

-Si…-

Se abrazaron unos instantes.

-Llegaras tarde a la oficina si no te vas ahora- dijo Tezuka separándose

-Supongo que me quedare hoy en casa…

-No tienes trabajo?

-Si pero nada urgente prefiero quedarme contigo después de todo hoy también es tu día libre- Tezuka afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces pasaremos el día juntos-

-Claro amor-

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a preparar su desayuno mientras se servían Tezuka planteo la pregunta que le venia dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Desde cuando llamas a Sanada… Gen-chan- pregunto medio celoso

-EH?- Atobe se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta- Normalmente lo llamo Genishirou pero cuando no hay nadie quien escuche y quiero molestarlo lo llamo Gen-chan-

-Ya veo- Tezuka siguió comiendo mientras Atobe lo miraba atentamente

-Quieres que te llame Mitsu chan-

Tezuka casi se ahogo con la comida mientras Atobe sonrió–J-Jamás!!-

-Y yo que pensaba que se oía lindo- ladeo su cabeza pareciendo inocente

-Ahora entiendo a Sanada- dijo suspirando

-Iré por Keikun de seguro que ya despertó.

Unos minutos después apareció Atobe con el pequeño Keikun en sus brazos.

-Mitsu crees que sea conveniente salir digo aprovechar el día

-Si será mejor salir

XXXXXXXXXX

Caminaban por el parque, Atobe llevaba en los brazos a Keikun, mientras Tezuka llevaba el bolso.

-Un bonito día para pasear

-Ciertamente, fue una buena idea faltar al trabajo

-Hm. que seas el Jefe facilita muchas cosas

-No lo se quizás tengas algo de razón, cierto Keikun- Atobe le hablo al bebe

-No es Kabaji- dijo Tezuka divertido- No te responderá "Usu"-

-Eres un fastidio Mitsu- comento divertido con la idea de que el bebe le respondiera

-Pero que linda familia!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos giraran y reconocieran a los recién venidos

-Yukimura, Genishirou- Atobe saludo en reconocimiento

-Hola- respondió el sonriente peli azul

Ambos estoicos hombres, Sanada y Tezuka, cabecearon en señal de saludo.

Yukimura se acerco a Atobe para mirar mas de cerca al pequeño bebe.

-Que lindo, con que este era el bebe que me contaba Genishirou-

-Su nombre es Keikun- proporciono Atobe

Sanada levanto una ceja -Keikun?-

-Si, Keigo lo pensó- Respondio Tezuka

-Ya veo…-

-Lindo nombre para un lindo bebé- dijo jugando con las manitas del pequeño

Tezuka miro severamente a Sanada cuando este también se acerco a Keigo.

-Están de paseo- pregunto interesado Yukimura

-Si-

-No has tenido problemas cuidando al bebe Keigo- pregunto divertido e interesado Sanada

-No ninguno- respondió Atobe percatándose de la mirada de Tezuka – Es mas fácil de lo que pensé, aunque ha veces se despierta en mitad de la noche-

-Y tu te levantas, eso me sorprende tienes el sueño pesado-

-Hago lo que puedo- sonrió Atobe

-Y tu como sabes eso Genishirou- pregunto Yukimura interesado y… celoso

-Si, Sanada como lo sabes- se metió Tezuka frunciendo el ceño

-Eh?, pues me basto con tener a Keigo de compañero de cuarto en Sembatsu en la secundaria, cada día era una odisea despertarlo-

Atobe solo se limito a suspirar resignado.

-Oh…-

-Hm…-

Un movimiento atrás de Sanada le llamo la atención de Keigo.

-Pero mira… si es la pequeña Ayame- dice Keigo cuando se percato de la pequeña

-Vamos nena saluda- dijo Yukimura animándola

La niña salio de atrás de Sanada para correr a ocultarse tras las piernas de Yukimura, la pequeña que parecía mas un chico por su vestimenta, traía un short holgado color crema y una polera blanca bastante holgada también, traía la antigua gorra de Sanada vuelta hacia atrás, pero lo que la delataba de ser una niña eran unos almendrados ojos color plata y su largo cabello negro.

-Parece que hoy tampoco quiere saludar- dijo algo resignado Atobe

-No hay que presionarla, ya lo hará pronto- dijo un poco apenado Yukimura

Lo cierto es que la pequeña Ayame de 5 añitos era una niña muy especial, fue adoptada por Seiichi y Genishirou hace un año, el primero en conocerla fue Sanada.

En su trabajo constantemente hacían redadas policiales, fue en una de ellas cuando la vio, todos los policías arrestaban a los maleantes y registraban la casa, por lo que nadie reparo en la pequeña niña que lloraba en una esquina, a Sanada se le partió el alma al verla, traía ropa muy vieja y tenia la carita sucia, parecía no entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor y el terror se reflejaba en sus lindos ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la pequeña y la tomo en brazos susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarla mientras la sacaba de ese lugar donde ella ciertamente no debía ser una espectadora. Logro tranquilizarla después de un rato cuando la niña por fin se había quedado dormida aferrada a la ropa de Sanada.

Después la pequeña fue llevada a un hogar de menores, no tenia familiares y su madre era drogadicta, Genishirou la visitaba constantemente, pero la pequeña se negaba a hablar, no decía ninguna palabra pero aceptaba de muy buena manera las visitas de Sanada. Yukimura la conoció tiempo después, la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad, cuando la vio tan solita, no jugaba con ninguno de los otros niños, se encariño con la pequeña de inmediato, a pesar de llevarle peluches y muñecas, la niña se negaba a recibirlos. Hasta que un día cuando Seiichi y Genishirou la fueron a visitar, le llevaron de regalo la antigua gorra de Sanada, la niña la miro y la tomo para colocársela en su cabecita para después sonreírles y abrazarlos a los dos juntos y en ese momento

-_Me llamo Ayame…_ -susurro la pequeña para que solo ellos escucharon

En ese momento ni Seiichi ni Genishirou dudaron en iniciar los trámites de adopción. Lo cierto es que la Pequeña Ayame hablaba fluidamente con sus nuevos padres solo cuando estaban solos o cuando estaban con personas de su total confianza, ya que cuando había personas que no conocía o no les tenía la suficiente confianza volvía a los susurros solo para sus padres.

Yukimura sonrió al percatarse que la pequeña Ayame se negaba salir de su escondite la tomo en brazos para que pudiera ver al bebe.

-Mira Ayame, el es Keikun- dijo sonriente Yukimura intentando que la pequeña se sintiera mas cómoda

Ayame miro al bebe unos momentos para después mirar a Yukimura y abrazarse a su cuello.

-_Es un bebe muy bonito…-_ susurro solo para que Seiichi escuchara

-Si lo es-

Sanada se les acerco y paso un brazo por la espalda de su esposo para después besar en la cabeza a Ayame. La niña lo miro y sin despegarse de Yukimura con una de sus manitas se aferro a la camisa de Sanada.

-Pues nosotros nos vamos-

Se despidieron y nuevamente Tezuka y Atobe se quedaron solos mientras Keikun tiraba algunos mechones de pelo de Atobe.

-Creí que esa conversación había acabado en el departamento- dijo medio molesto, refiriéndose al pequeño ataque de celos.

-Lo se… no pude evitarlo- desvió su mirada

-Supongo que no puedes evitarlo, tener un esposo tan divino y deseable, también sexy y muy guapo,- suspiro engreído- Es normal que sientas celos- dijo sonriendo afectadamente

Tezuka solo se limito a sonreír y seguir caminando siendo seguido por Atobe y el pequeño Keikun.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de almorzar en un restaurante, fueron a un parque. Se sentaron en un banco y Atobe le daba a Keikun su biberón.

-Fue buena idea salir- dijo Tezuka mirando a su esposo

-Si, es un día precioso- Atobe sonrió

-Te amo-

Atobe pestañeo un par de veces antes de dirigir una confundida mirada a Tezuka por la repentina declaración. La certeza se reflejaba en los ojos de Tezuka.

Después de salir de su asombro por fin Atobe pudo contestar- Yo también te amo-

Tezuka acerco su rostro al suyo y compartieron un casto beso. Luego se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Keikun hizo un ruido que los hizo volver del mundo de Cupido.

Ambos miraron al pequeño bebé que miraba fascinado el intercambio.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Atobe mientras Tezuka se separaba de él.

-A que te refieres Keigo-

-No lo se, digo, Keikun se lleva demasiado bien con nosotros… a veces me pregunto si no extraña a sus padres-

-Quien sabe- Tezuka acaricio la mejilla del bebe- aunque tienes razón, se da muy fácil con nosotros, como si fuéramos sus…- Tezuka no quiso terminar la frase, sentía que podría disgustar a Atobe.

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso Atobe- ¿Cómo si fuéramos que, Mitsu?

-Como si fuéramos sus verdaderos padres-

-¿De que hablas Mitsu?-. Atobe frunció el ceño -Como se te ocurre una barbaridad así, por que no dices solamente que quizás le agradamos o algo así-

-No es para que te pongas tan a la defensiva, solo es un decir, se perfectamente que no somos los padres de Keikun- Tezuka también frunció el ceño - Pero eso no significa que no quisiera que yo fuera su padre-

-Pues si tanto lo quieres quédate con el- Le entrego a Keikun y rápidamente se marcho dejando perplejo a Tezuka.

**XXXXX FIN CAPITULO 6 XXXXX**

**XD DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA,AH Y COMO YA AVISE EL SIGUIENTE ES UN EXTRA POR LO QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN POCO PARA SABER COMO SIGUE LA HISTORIA XD**

**BYE**


	7. EXTRA KIRIHARA

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes son obra de Konomi Takeshi, un día sin querer leí un fic que emparejaba a 2 de sus personajes… ahora yo los utilizo para llenar el mundo con fics yaoi XD.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi.

**Parejas:** Por ser capi especial solo pondremos a YanagiKirihara, YukiSana y NioHiroshi

**Notas de Autora:** Puees para mi aun es viernes.... ¬¬ pero ya termine y lo subo eso es lo que dije bueno…. Después de escribir y rescribir este EXTRA pues quede mas o menos conforme con lo que salio, el primero lo perdi… el segundo mi hermano lo borro… el tercer intento fue demasiado trágico para mi gusto… y pues este es el cuarto y ultimo intento… la verdad quiero seguir con la historia XD aun queda mucho …

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: EXTRA DE KIRIHARA**

Kirihara Akaya sonrió al sentir los flashes sobre su persona, su cara de niño malo no había cambiado con los años y ahora con la madurez que solo los años podían otorgarle le hacían uno de los modelos mas cotizados de Japón

Si, el niño malo de Rikkai Dai no se convirtió en un tenista profesional como todos supondrían, la verdad hace años estaba en esa etapa de la vida en que sinceramente no tenía ni una idea de lo que quería… con la única excepción de Yanagi, su actual novio y compañero de departamento.

Fue una relación difícil, siempre desplazada por las metas que se planteaba Yanagi Renji, que el tenis, que la preparatoria, que la universidad o la carrera en la policía de Japón… por lo que siempre rechazo sus intentos de tener una relación seria

Por todos esos motivos un joven Kirihara de 18 años, estaba deprimido y sin ganas de estudiar o pensar que hacer con su desastrosa vida…. Tenia un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de deportes, le iba bien pero siempre extrañaba a Renji

Nio siempre le intentaba subir el ánimo, pero un día sin previo aviso Kirihara tuvo uno de esos días horribles que jamás olvidas, había ido a visitar a Yanagi e intento un nuevo acercamiento, grande fue su desilusión cuando Yanagi se alejo y le pidió que lo dejara en paz…. Fue el peor rechazo que había recibido en su vida… anduvo deambulando desolado por lo cual llego tarde al trabajo y como resultado su gruñón jefe lo despidió sin darle tiempo de explicar…. Estaba destrozado corrió a casa de su amigo y lloro amargamente, se sentía inútil, nada atractivo, su autoestima estaba por los suelos y lo dejaba claro con cada palabra que escapaba de su boca.

-El no me quiere… jamás lo ha hecho… como me va a querer si no tengo la belleza de Yukimura o el temple de Sanada… el no quiere un niño y no tiene tiempo para cuidar de uno… eso me dijo… el me… odia

Nio no sabia que hacer. El no era un buen consejero y en esos momentos extrañaba a su Hiroshi Yagyuu, el era el que sabia que hacer en todo momento.

-Vamos Akaya estas lindisimo…- intento animar para después pensarlo mejor - aunque no le digas a nadie que te dije eso

-Pero da lo mismo no le gusto a Renji, jamás le he gustado, me aleja cada vez que intento acercarme

Kirihara lloro como jamás lo hizo esa noche, pero en Nio que si bien no fue de mucha ayuda, si se ocurrieron algunas cosas que podrían ayudar a su deprimido y desempleado amigo.

`´`´`´`´`´`&&&`´`´`´`´`´`

No supo como paso ni como llego allí pero ahí estaba el siendo maquillado para unas fotos de prueba, Nio le había dicho que le había conseguido un empleo y el no dudo en aceptar, ser desempleado le daba mas tiempo para pensar en lo mal que estaba. Pero nadie lo preparo para lo que estaba viviendo, el fotógrafo cada cinco segundos exclamaba que el EL, sep él, Kirihara Akaya era perfecto, justamente a cada movimiento o gesto que hacia el fotógrafo parecía fascinado… cuando se planteo la firma del contrato Nio Masaharu demostró todo de lo que era capaz un manipulador como él, consiguió un ostentoso primer contrato para Kirihara, en el que este se comprometía por un mes a viajar fuera de Japón para ser fotografiado en los lugares mas exóticos del mundo y ser el rostro de una nueva campaña… acepto sin dudarlo y sin avisar a nadie se embarco en esa aventura

`´'´'´'´'&&&&&``´`´`´`´`´`

Una semana después de desaparecido, Yanagi estaba desesperado buscándolo por todos lados, mas de 4 días de no ver a Akaya significaba que estaba enfermo o se había metido en algún problema. Pero se desespero al no ser contestadas sus llamadas y no encontrarlo en su pequeño departamento, sus amigos no sabia nada de el, pero de Nio que se negó rotundamente a decirle donde estaba, hasta casi llegaron a golpes, la desesperación que sentía Yanagi era tremenda…. El amaba o más bien adoraba a Kirihara, desde siempre desde que lo vio por primera vez. Pero el no tenia nada que ofrecerle por eso postergo su relación, no podía darle el tiempo que se merecía entre los estudios y su carrera, solo esperaba el momento propicio para poder establecer una relación estable pero jamás se pensó que llegaría el día en que Kirihara dejara de esperarlo… el muchacho había demostrado una paciencia admirable…. pero había desistido… había dejado de luchar y por eso Yanagi lo había perdió quizás para siempre

Su tormento duro 3 semanas mas en que no obtuvo noticia alguno de su niño de ojos verdes… lo extrañaba tanto… jamás se imagino que seria una constante en su vida… claro pero nada lo preparo para que cuando conducía por el centro de la ciudad viera a SU amado Kirihara en un cartel publicitario gigante…. Freno en seco ganándose un par de bocinazos e insultos pero no le importo solo quería ver la perfección que mostraba Kirihara en esa gigantografia en blanco y negro, sus ojos eran los únicos que conservaban el color resaltando su hermosa mirada verde… estaba únicamente vestido con un ceñido jeans oscuro por lo que mostraba su esculpido pecho, su expresión era traviesa que te invitaba a quedarte horas fantaseando con el…

Cuando se recupero del shock inicial, llamo a Nio y este le termino confesando que le había conseguido empleo a Kirihara de modelo y que llegaba ese mismo día al aeropuerto. Renji no perdió tiempo y estuvo ahí esperando hasta que vio aparecer entre la multitud a su niño de ojos verdes. Corrió y lo abrazo efusivamente sin importarle las miradas que provocaban…

-Kirihara…. – dijo emocionado abrazándolo con fuerza- Me tuviste muy asustado ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-T-tu dijiste que te dejara en paz…- dijo sorprendido el modelo en un susurro

-No… yo jamás querría eso… quizás me exaspere pero te quiero tanto…. tanto

-Yo… también te quiero mucho

-Temí que ya no me quisieras

-Para eso debería volver a nacer…. Pero estoy seguro que aun te seguiria queriendo- dijo sonriendo el oji verde levemente para después hacer una mueca de asco- Eso fue muy cursi… solo besame si-

-Como órdenes

Se unieron en un fogoso beso en pleno terminal…. fueron la portada de muchas revistas de espectáculos, anunciando que el nuevo modelo de tan prestigiada marca tenia "novio" y que no temían demostrar su afecto…

Kirihara se convirtió prontamente en uno de los modelos mas cotizado de Japón y además por fin logro lo grande mas anhelo, poder estar junto a Yanagi.

`´`´`´`´`´`&&&&&´`´`´`´`´´`´

Cuando Yanagi le hablo de la hija adoptiva de Sanada y Yukimura y sus extrañas tendencias, como no querer hablar con extraños y gustarle la ropa de niño estaba casi desesperado por viajar de regreso para conocerla… no se podía imaginar a Sanada cuidando de una niña… de solo pensarlo le daba risa

Kirihara estaba muy seguro de si mismo, con su autoestima al máximo gracias a los años que llevaba en su trabajo estaba seguro que le seria muy fácil ganarse a la pequeña Ayame, hija de los ex capitanes de Rikkai Dai. Siempre había sido muy popular con los niños y estaba seguro que esta vez no seria la excepción.

Que Renji se haya demorado casi un mes completo en poder contar con la confianza suficiente para que la niña le hablara no era problema, por que Kirihara demostraría inmediatamente la afinidad que surgiría con la pequeña

Pero por alguna razón cuando vio a la pequeña Ayame y le mostró su sonrisa evaluada en miles de Yenes… no paso nada… la niña corrió hacia Yukimura y se escondió entre sus piernas

-Querida saluda… es Kirihara Akaya un amigo y también esta Renji

Ayame no contesto y miraba con extrema desconfianza al de ojos verdes.

-Ven Ayame… pero que bonita eres- intento adularla

La niña negó obstinadamente y corrió dentro de la casa.

-Discúlpala Kirihara es un poco timada- excuso Yukimura

-No importa, suelo causar ese efecto, cierto Renji

-En realidad, logras que griten como histéricos intentando conseguir un autógrafo tuyo… pero supongo que es lo mismo- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Muy gracioso Renji…- dijo dándole un leve codazo para quitarle esa sonrisita

-Pero entren Gen esta en el Jardín, supongo que Ayame corrió para allá

Y exactamente la pequeña estaba abrazada a Sanada, cuando llegaron, la niña después de darle una mirada al modelo, volteo hacia Sanada para después susurrarle algo al oído, y casi le produce un paro cardiaco a Kirihara cuando su ex sub capitán soltó una sonora carcajada… definitivamente era el fin del mundo….

Estubieron toda la tarde en el jardín conversando mientras Ayame en un intento de mantenerse alejada de Kirihara jugaba un poco mas allá, el modelo intentaba hacerle preguntas pero lo ignoraba olímpicamente, de vez en cuando la niña paraba de jugar para correr a Yukimura, Sanada o Renji para susurrarles cosas al oído para después seguir jugando… no era agradable ser excluido y Kirihara se sentía apartado de una posible interesante conversación "secreta"…

Cuando era hora de irse Yukimura llamo a Ayame quien se despidió de Renji con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cuando le tocaba el turno a Kirihara estaba listo para el suyo… la niña frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza para después esconderse tras Sanada. Su ego fue devastado… aplastado… derrumbado… por el claro rechazo de la niña

-No me iré hasta que ella me hable!!! Me quedare aquí hasta lograrlo!!!- exclamo harto de toda la situación

-Quien te invito a quedar…- Comenzaba Sanada algo enanado

-Gen por favor no discutas frente a Ayame,- lo corto Yukimura- no veo ningún problema que Kirihara pase un tiempo con nosotros, además nos puede ayudar a cuidar de ella

Renji solo acepto la locura de su novio, por que este le prometió visitarlo cada vez que pudiera….

´`´`´`´```´`&&&&´`´`´`´`´`´`´`

Kirihara durante la primera semana demostró lo persistente que podía ser… intentaba de todas las formas habidas y por haber que la niña le dirigiera la palabra… tenia que cuidarla cuando sus padres no estaban y aun así esta se abstenía de hablar con el. La mente del modelo creaba estrategias buscando el punto débil de su enemigo… Ayame seguía viéndolo feo… hasta que la mente de Kirihara fue iluminada… y decidió implementar su plan unos días después…

Yanagi jamás pensó que cuando Kirihira exclamo que tenia el plan perfecto para que la pequeña Ayame de decidiera a hablarle era esto… el arma secreta no era mas que un niño de la misma edad de la pequeña pero con una mentalidad un tanto…. ¿retorcida? ¿Extraña? ¿Alocada? Y no era de extrañarse si sabían de primera fuente que ese pequeño demonio de carita angelical era hijo de Nio Masaharu antiguo manipulador de Rikkai Dai. El pequeño niño llego como un convenio entre los padres o sea Nio Masaharu y Mika Akagi, amigos de toda la vida , ella le pidió el favor de ser el padre de su hijo… ya podrían notar que tan loca era la muchacha ¬¬ queriendo perdurar los genes malignos de Nio y ahí el resultado, el pequeño Seki Masaharu era un niño de cabellos negros azabaches y la piel en extremo pálida pero los ojos eran del color de Nio y que decir el niño era una copia exacta de el.

Ahí estaban en un parque con Ayame siendo incordiada por Kirihara y Seki que no paraban de parlotear intentando que ella les hablara… pero lo único que lograran era la mirada furibunda de pequeña… se notaba que estaba harta…

Renji solo esperaba que su novio no la sacara tan mal cuando la pequeña explotara… pero su esperanza quedo echa trizas cuando Ayame pateo la pantorrilla de Kirihara y después empujara a Seki directo de cabeza a un montón de arena.

La niña sin dudar un segundo y manteniendo su mirada seria camino hacia Renji para sentarse a su lado y cruzarse de brazos

Definitivamente el plan maestro fracaso….

`´`´`´`´`´&&&&&&´`´`´`´`´`´`´´`

-Helado eso es a todos los niños les gusta el helado!!!- exclamo decidido

La pequeña estaba jugando con una catana intentando emular los movimientos que había visto hacer a Sanada… y tenia talento

Yukimura dejo de mirar a su hija y le sonrió a su amigo -Me parece una buena idea Kirihara, a Ayame le encanta el helado, en eso se parece a Sanada-

-Creo que se quiere parecer demasiado a Sanada- al ver que Yukimura le iba a contestar se apuro a completar- no es que sea malo pero Ayame es una niña ¿Debería ser mas accesible, no quiere hablar!!!

-No le veo lo malo así no habla con extraños realmente es muy practico- dijo con una sonrisa

-Aun así ya llevo 2 semanas aquí y ni siquiera por error e escuchado su voz!! Creo que lo hace a propósito

-Pues podría ser…. Sanada no le ha hablado muy bien de ti

Y para Kirihara eso fue la revelación, la razón de todas las humillaciones y malas miradas, Sanada… su ex capitán… él había predispuesto a la niña para que no le hablara, pero ya vería el lograría que la pequeña le habla aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera

Sep, después de media hora intentando convencerla de ir a tomar helado, Ayame solo accedió después que Yukimura se lo ordeno… Kirihara se sentía humillado, pero por lo menos la pequeña no tenia el ceño fruncido de camino a la heladería, hasta accedió a tomarlo de la mano… pero eso también había sido una orden…

-Esto va de mal en peor…- susurro entre dientes.

La heladería estaba vacía y un sonriente empleado les dio la bienvenida, y en ese momento Kirihara fue iluminado… en ese lugar al único que conocía Ayame era a él así que por obvias razones le tendría que hablar para pedir el helado.

-Quiero un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate- Kirihara pido con una radiante, RADIANTE sonrisa - ¿Qué vas a querer tu Ayame?- y giro hacia la niña que inmediatamente lo miro con desconfianza

Mirada contra mirada en una evaluación profunda, un reto sin palabras, Kirihara se declaraba ganador esta vez Ayame no tenia escapatoria… el pobre vendedor no entendía nada…

La niña sonrió sep SONRIO, era la primera sonrisa verdadera que le dedicaba al oji verde y alzo sus bracitos a Kirihara en una clara intención de que quería que la tomara. El mayor ya escuchaba el coro de ángeles alabando su primera victoria.

La alzo para que la pequeña pudiera ver los helados y decidiera… pero la tierna sonrisa cambio a una de suficiencia… le hizo señas al vendedor para que se acercara y le hablo al oído para que Kirihara no escuchara, sep para horror y completa depresión del oji verde la niña prefirió hablarle al extraño que a él….

El mundo o mejor dicho Ayame estaba totalmente en su contra…

´`´`´`´`´`´`´&&&&&&´`´`´`´`´`´`´`

Después de otra semana de humillaciones sin precedentes la alta autoestima de nuestro querido modelo estaba por los suelos… derrotado por una pequeña que no podía atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas….

La veía todos los días compartir sonriente con Yukimura cuando arreglaban el jardín o cuando cocinaban juntos quedando llenos de harina… cuando practicaba con la katana con Sanada o este le contaba alguna antigua historia japonesa… cuando hasta su novio Yanagi le intentaba explicar como se jugaba el ajedrez… pero para el eran solo miradas amargar llenas de "estorbas" "aun sigues aquí" "acaso no tienes casa" y miles mas que no necesitaban ser habladas.

-Ahhh…- suspiro apesadumbrado entre los brazos de Renji, estaban en su departamento compartiendo algunas horas- Me odia…

-No te odia… ningún niño tendría la suficiente maldad para odiarte… solo que no te soporta mucho… debes entenderla te metiste a su casa casi a la fuerza intentando que te hablara desde el comienzo

-Pero le habla a todos ustedes desde el principio hasta tu haces que te hable

-Ni siquiera con Sanada y Yukimura fue así desde el principio… a ellos también les costo y yo demore mas de un mes en lograrlo no es para que te pongas tan extremista

-Es que pensé que le agradaría, le agrado a todos los niños

-Ohh amor también le agradas a la mitad de Japón eres totalmente adorable y sexy… tengo al novio mas hermoso del país –dijo para después besarlo

Kirihara sonrió – Gracias necesitaba eso

-¿Que? Decirte cosas bonitas

-No…. saber que siempre estarás para mi…

´`´`´`´`´`´`&&&&&´`´`´`´`´`´

Después de la noche de extrema pasión que tuvo con su novio, Kirihara se sentía un poco mejor… ya había completado las 3 semanas en la casa de sus ex capitanes y no había logrado su tan ansiada meta… se daba por vencido la niña había ganado… Ahora caminaba con ella de la mano, habían ido a dejar unas cosas a la estación y ahora volvían caminando a casa…. El modelo sabía cuando aceptar una derrota por lo que volvería para ser consolado eternamente por Yanagi… quien tendría que hacer grandes esfuerzos para devolverle su tan estimada autoestima… cuando Kirihara en busca de un atajo comenzó a zigzaguear por las calles llego a un punto cuando no pudo seguir caminando cuando Ayame se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado al ver negar a la niña que intentaba hacerlo regresar –El camino es por aquí Ayame… quizás lo desconozcas pero es un atajo, ven- dijo mientras seguía casi arrastrando a la niña que se negaba a seguir caminado… cuando Kirihara estaba por perder la paciencia un fuerte gruñido lo detuvo….

Un nuevo gruñido se dejo escuchar a su espalda y un muy mal presentimiento recorrió a Kirihara…. Giro lentamente temiendo lo peor… y ahí estaba un perro de grandes proporciones, un rotweiler para ser exacto, sin cadenas y listo para atacar

El modelo no dudo un segundo en tomar a Ayame en brazos y comenzar un desesperada carrera intentando escapar de la bestia que los perseguía.

-AAHHH!!!! Soy muy joven para morir!!!- exclamaba Kirihara mientras sentía que el perro ganaba terreno casi alcanzándolo. –Ayudaaaa!!!!!! Me portare bien lo prometo!!!!-

Cuando Kirihara lo creía todo perdido llego a una calle sin salida que daba a un parque, había una reja la cual podría saltar pero se veía dificultado si no contaba con sus brazos que actualmente afirmaban a la pequeña.

-Ayame Afirmate muy fuerte, muy fuerte escuchaste!!!- Exclamo y la niña le hizo caso de inmediato casi ahorcándolo –No tan fuerte… no tan fue…te—

Salto la reja sin dificultades dejando atrás a maldito animal que casi lo mata del susto, pero la caída no fue muy agraciada al caer en sus partes traseras…

-Auchhhhh!!! Eso dolió- exclamo adolorido, para después cerciorarse de que Ayame estuviera bien… si le pasaba algo Sanada era capaz de matarlo- Uff de la que nos salvamos ehh… - intento sonreír fallidamente

La pequeña Ayame levanto su mirada lentamente y lo miro con una seriedad absoluta, levanto su manita y sin ninguna duda le golpeo la mejilla... la bofetada resonó dolorosamente- Tonto…

Kirihara quedo shokeado, esas no eran las primeras palabras que había esperado…

-Le diré a Papa Genishirou, que tenia razón- la niña volteo y comenzó a caminar – eres un tonto…

Pero Kirihara no era exigente lanzo un grito de jubilo y corrió hacia la niña para alzarla y comenzar a dar vuelta –Siii!!! Lo logre!! Tres semanas no un mes completo lo logre, me hablaste!!!! Le gane a Renji… lo sabia tengo una afinidad absoluta con los niños-

-Bajame- la niña cerro sus ojos se estaba mareando- bajame!!!- dudo unos instantes y al ver que Kirihara seguía festejando comenzó a gritar –Pervertido!!!! Pervertido!!!! Pervertido!!!!

En ese momento Kirihara se detuvo y le puso una mano en la boca para acallar los gritos, sonrió nerviosamente mirando a todos lados encontrándose con una ancianita que lo miraba desconfiada.

-Es mi hermanita….- intento excusarse pero…

-Ayudaa!!!! Un pervertido secuestro a una niña!!! Un pervertido!!!- la anciana demostró tener muy buenos pulmones.

-No no es lo que usted piensa….- quería excusarse pero Kirihara al ver que la anciana comenzaba a llamar la atención que prefirió correr….

…Quizás era más feliz cuando Ayame no le hablaba….

´`´`´`´`&&&&´`´`´`´`´`

-Estas bien Kirihara…- pregunto Yanagi al ver a su novio tendido en la cama, al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando-Aun no puedo entender como te confundieron con un pervertido… menos mal que Yukimura te vio sino hubieras sido linchado por una horda de ancianitas –lanzo una pequeña risita.

-Siiii….- dijo desganado - pero no alcanzo a llegar antes que una ancianita me golpeara con su bolso… te sorprenderías lo rápido que corrían… las muy cínicas después me reconocieron y me pedían autógrafos…- un escalofrió le recorrió- una de ellas me dio un pellizcon-

-Bueno amor pero no paso a mayores y conseguiste que Ayame te hablara en un tiempo record… estoy muy sorprendido…. Creo que te mereces una recompensa

Eso pareció animar a Kirihara que abrió sus ojitos –ES una buena recompensa????

-Si… después de todo, por ese asuntito nos has privado a ambos de muchas noches…. No crees…

-Mmmm… me gusta como va el asunto quieres decir que…

-Si amor haré lo que quieras

-Lo que quiera???- Al ver la confirmación por parte de su novio sonrió traviesamente-Genial… por que no saldremos de aquí en un buen tiempo

-Más te vale mi niño de ojitos verdes….

**XXXX FIN EXTRA KIRIHARA XXXXX**

Pues disculpen que me demore tanto en actualizar… pero espero que no vuelva a pasar, es que entre que no me convenció demasiado esto que escribí…. Pero ya no sabia que mas hacer… la verdad nunca he conocido la personalidad de Kirihara, solo lo he leido en un par de fics XD por eso disculpen si pierdo su escencia en algunas partes

Ahora me retiro hasta el próximo viernes que subiré el nuevo capi de No quiero perderte, y ahí veré si incluyo el siguiente de Lazos familiares,

Todo dependerá de cómo vayan los reviews XD

--- Mi voz ha vuelto a la normalidad pero sigo congestionada ---


	8. Familia

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no es ni será mío TT_TT, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi así que tendre que vivir con eso.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi y tal vez lemon, pero solo si me animo, soy pésima en ese ámbito.

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), Golden Pair, Silver Pair, YukiSana y tantas como se me ocurran creo que ya aparecio el yanakiri

**Notas Autora:** excusas mmm… no tengo… solo puedo decir que lo he pasado genial me he tomado unas extensas vacaciones ¬¬ aunque tuve que hacer trabajo forzado. He cumplido 22 años y creo que a partir de ahora dejare de contar XD!!! Este capi lo tenia desde hace muuuchooo no lo subi por …. Mmm no se pero espero que les guste

Y si me dejan un review sere muy pero muy feliz y muchas gracias por los que he recibido XD

**CAPITULO 7 Familia**

-Shishido!!!Donde estas!!!-grito a su celular

_-¿Atobe que demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué rayos me gritas por teléfono?_

-Donde estas!, voy para allá o nos encontramos en algún lugar- dijo un poco mas calmado

-_Por lo exaltado que estas prefiero encontrarte en algún lugar mas privado, nos vemos en el mirador que esta cerca de Hyotei, casi nadie va por esos lados-_

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-

XXXX

Atobe hacia unos minutos que había llegado al mirador, no había nadie alrededor, se sentó en un banco a esperar a su amigo.

El ceño aun no había desaparecido de su rostro.

Estaba furioso, como se le ocurría a Tezuka decir eso.

Gruño al recordar lo ocurrido, todo estaba perfecto, hasta ese preciso momento en que Tezuka dijo lo que dijo… una traición que lo golpeaba directamente al corazón.

-Atobe…- dijo la agitada voz de Shishido.

Sin que Atobe se hubiera percatado su amigo había llegado a su lado. Lo miro y después Shishido se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Atobe?- pregunto sin rodeos

-No tengo deseos de hablar de ello- sentencio Atobe

Shishido frunció el ceño, _si no quería hablar de lo que lo tenía así por que demonios lo había citado con tanta insistencia_- Y entonces para que me llamaste-

-No quería estar solo-

-¡¿Qué?! A que te refieres con eso- pregunto confundido- Si ese fuera el caso no deberías estar con Tezuka

Atobe le envió una mirada fulminante- Si quisiera estar con Tezuka, lo haría-

-Ok! Ya entendí- dijo frunciendo el ceño y decidió no preguntar mas, obviamente Atobe no quería hablar.

Pasaron mas de media hora lado a lado, sin que ninguna palabra se formulara, el ambiente era tenso, Atobe continuaba con sus pensamientos y Shishido solo permanecía a su lado, siendo solo un acompañante en la soledad de Atobe, por que aunque el estaba ahí, Atobe seguía solo.

A Shishido le hubiera gustado ayudar a Atobe en el problema que le estaba afectando, pero sabia que cuando Atobe se negaba a cooperar era imposible convencerlo.

El seguiría a su lado, aunque eso no representara ninguna diferencia ni ayuda…

XXXXXXXXX

Después de la abrupta partida de Atobe, Tezuka quedo inmóvil durante unos minutos, no creyendo lo que había pasado. No tenia ni la menor idea de lo tan grave que dijo para que Atobe reaccionara así… tan agresivamente…

Tezuka miro a Keikun que se mantenía ajeno a toda la situación.

Tezuka suspiro, sabía que no vería a su esposo durante varias horas más…

Atobe cuando se enfadaba tenia la manía de desaparecer del mapa durante algunas horas, después volvería al departamento, si el asunto era grave no le hablaría hasta el día siguiente, si solo era una simple discusión sin mayor relevancia le hablaría, algo cortante, pero le hablaría…

Este parecía uno de esos casos en que no volvería a escuchar la voz de su esposo durante un buen tiempo…

Se levanto con Keikun en sus brazos y tomo el bolso, seria mejor despejar su mente, para estar preparado.

XXXX 00:30 horas Departamento de Tezuka y Atobe XXXXXXXXXXX

Atobe había abierto la boca para hablar con Shishido solo para decirle adiós y agradecerle que permaneciera a su lado. Atobe a veces se sentía mal por la incondicional amistad de Shishido, claro él se quejaba un poco pero sabia que podía contar con él.

Había decidido que era hora de volver al departamento, no quería, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta de entrada, todo estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba parte del departamento, prendió las luces.

Suspiro, fue a la cocina y tomo un poco de leche, ni siquiera se molesto de servirse en un vaso. Dirigió una mirada a un pequeño cuadro donde se mostraba una fotografía, era de ambos en un día de campo, Oishi se había ofrecido a tomarles una foto por que según él parecían la pareja perfecta, estaban sentados Tezuka estaba tras Atobe asomándose por el hombro derecho de él mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente y ambos sonreían, en esa fotografía solo llevaban unos meses de casados… solo necesitaban estar juntos para ser felices…

Sin mas Atobe desvió la mirada… sabia que eso ya no era suficiente para Tezuka…

XXXX

Tezuka escucho cuando alguien entro a la casa, no se movió de su cama, sabia que era Atobe.

Hacia rato que Keikun dormía placidamente en su cuna.

Tezuka no quiso presionar a Atobe, solo esperaría que su esposo decidiera que era tiempo de entrar a su habitación y quisiera hablar con él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por que al cabo de unos minutos vio entrar a Atobe, que parecía muy serio.

Tezuka jamás sabia como enfrentarse a Atobe cuando estaba enfadado, parecía que nada de lo que digiera estaría bien, que solo lograría ponerlo mas enfadado.

La habitación era iluminada por una lámpara en su mesa de noche.

Vio como Atobe se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a desvestirse, se saco la ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Tezuka que no perdía detalle, amaba a ese orgulloso ser con todo su corazón, pero a veces simplemente no lo entendía…

-Keigo…- Tezuka pronuncio suavemente una vez que Atobe se puso su pijama de seda negra.

Atobe negó con la cabeza, se acerco a él y se aferro a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo, Tezuka se sorprendió tremendamente pero no demoro en envolver a Atobe entre sus brazos

-Perdón… perdón

-No tienes de que disculparte- susurro Tezuka

-Perdóname Mitsu… yo… no puedo hacerte feliz…- la voz de Atobe era desolada.

-De que hablas Keigo…-

-Tu… quieres hijos…- Atobe comenzó a sollozar aun aferrado al pecho de su esposo- Y… y yo… yo no puedo darte hijos… no puedo darte lo que mas quieres…- no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tezuka estaba atónito… _-… Todo ese tiempo estuve presionando a Keigo con la idea de adoptar y no había pensado ni un momento en sus sentimientos… en su frustración… ¿Habrá sentido que yo deseaba que fuera una mujer?... una mujer que pudiera concebir a nuestros propios hijos… Solo pensé en mi… solo en lo que yo quería…-_ Tezuka salio de sus pensamientos, Atobe seguía llorando en sus brazos,- Shhh… tranquilo…- decía mientras acunaba a Atobe entre sus brazos- Tu me haces feliz, muy feliz-

-Pe-pero, tu deseas tener hijos…

-Puedo olvidarme de eso si te hace mas tranquilo, no quería perturbarte, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, no podría imaginarme viviendo sin ti- susurro mientras levantaba el rostro de Atobe con una mano y así unir sus labios en un calido beso, sellando sus palabras.-Si te incomoda la presencia de Keikun con nosotros, podemos llevarlo a algún hogar… haré todo lo que pueda para que sea bien atendido

Atobe levanto su mirada, era la primera vez que veía sus ojos desde que había entrado en la habitación, aun corrían lagrimas por ellos, pero por lo menos ya se estaba calmando.

-No… Keikun puede seguir aquí con nosotros… él no me molesta en absoluto… a pesar de los pocos días que ha estado con nosotros me he acostumbrado a él, me sentiría muy intranquilo si lo llevaras a algún hogar, haremos lo que habíamos acordado, se quedara con nosotros hasta que encuentren a algún pariente

Tezuka asintió con la cabeza y sonrió

-Pero Tezuka… no quiero que te olvides de tener hijos, serias un gran padre y…

-No importa, realmente…

-No!- Atobe fruncio el ceño aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Lo quieres, quieres ser padre, puedo verlo en tus ojos, no debes olvidarte de ello solo por complacerme…-

-Pero tu… yo deseo seguir a tu lado-

-Adoptaremos- sentencio con voz decidida Atobe

-Que?- pregunto sorprendido

-Adoptaremos

-Keigo no es necesario

-Si lo es, yo también quiero seguir a tu lado, yo… yo también quiero tener hijos contigo… aunque sepa que no son de nuestra sangre… quiero… quiero formar una familia a tu lado…

Familia. Una familia.

Atobe siempre había tenido problemas con esa palabra, ni siquiera el podía decir que tuvo a una familia con la cual contar en todo momento.

Jamás veía a su padre por su trabajo, su madre siempre estaba de viaje o de compras… siempre conseguía lo que él quería… eso era una mentira… jamás consiguió tener lo que mas quería en su infancia… una familia con la cual reír, jugar… compartir, cosas buenas o malas, castigos… no había nada de eso… ¿podía decir que tenia una familia?

Esa era una de las razones… si todas las familias eran como la familia Atobe… él no quería una, solo estar con Tezuka, eran una pareja, solo los dos, un matrimonio, sin hijos que sufrieran la soledad que él sufrió…

Pero, al conocer la familia de Tezuka hizo que dudara de esa decisión, a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba el padre de Tezuka siempre encontraba el tiempo para pasar un rato con su único hijo, su madre era la mujer mas atenta que había conocido, lo trataba como un hijo mas y el abuelo de Tezuka era un señor serio pero no por eso era menos atento, Atobe se podía pasar horas hablando con él o jugando ajedrez.

Esa fue la primera vez que Atobe se planteo que quizás no todas las familias eran iguales…

Podría él, que no creció en una familia atenta tener éxito en la suya, seria un buen padre…

Esas dudas le impedían hacer lo que secretamente el también quería… tener una familia… tener hijos…

Atobe se acerco al rostro de Tezuka, sus labios rozando, sus miradas fijas en sus ojos.

-Yo… quiero tener una familia… a tu lado… quiero que adoptemos y tengamos una verdadera familia- y sello sus palabras con un beso

**XXXXXXXXX Fin capitulo 7º XXXXXXXXXX**

Ahhh me pondré en marcha y ahora si para el siguiente capi, ese esta inconcluso, pero manos a la obra le falta muy poquito pero espero tenerlo pronto

Gracias si aun están leyendo mis fics XD eso es tener paciencia pero espero que sea de su agrado

Como siempre muchas muchas gracias por los que se toman el tiempo para escribir un review!!

El siguiente si que es uno de mis capis favoritos XD no puedo esperar para tenerlo listo y publicarlo


End file.
